Mi Ruda y Tierna Novia
by Linkassault
Summary: Secuela/Precuela de mi Oneshot "El Baile" aqui veran como Lincoln y Ronnie se conocieron y como llevaran su relacion despues de aquel baile que los unio amorosamente. Ambientada en la potentosa y ruidosa epoca de los 80's
1. Remembranzas (Prologo)

**Hey amigos, aqui Linkassault con la Precuela/Secuela de mi Oneshot, quizas en el anterior no pude hacer mucho, pues tambien tengo una historia mas larga en proceso, pero sin embargo el oneshot me gusto como habia quedado, y tras hablar con un amigo me dio varias ideas para hacer esto, antes que nada algunos tips:**

 **1)- Los eventos de No Such Luck y Brawl in the Family, NO EXISTIERON**

 **2 )- Lincoln y Ronnie tendrian una edad aproximada de 16 años, lo mismo sucede con Nikki, Clyde tendria unos 15 años. (Esto tambien aplica para el Oneshot)**

 **3)- Clyde tendra su subtrama con Haiku, esto mas que todo por que pienso que Clyde merece un poco mas de atencion.**

 **4)- Luego cuando tenga tiempo dibujare algo para la portada...**

 **Espero que les guste esto, Comenzemos :D**

 ** _La década de los Ochentas, una década que significo demasiado para la humanidad pues fue en donde la informática empezó a tomar fuerza, nacieron canciones y artistas que aun hoy son reconocidos y nacieron películas insignias de esa extravagante época._**

 ** _Si, se podría decir que fue una época importante y muy ruidosa, lo único que interesaba era que la música estuviera alta y prácticamente las canciones que salían eran tan buenas que era cuestión de suerte si una permanecía en tope de la lista de canciones mas escuchadas por más de un día._**

Pero esta vez nos concentraremos en el poblado de la Royal Woods de 1986, a eso de las 3:50 am, El joven Lincoln Loud yacía en su cama, solo con una remera blanca, sus pantalones azules y calcetines puestos, permanecía inmóvil viendo el techo de su habitación. Se sentía afortunado, pues acababa de llegar de la fiesta en la cual pudo demostrarle sus sentimientos a Ronnie Anne, su mejor amiga y ahora su novia.

Estaba allí preguntándose si todo lo que vivió en ese evento fue un sueño, llego a creerlo de no ser por que la mancha de salsa de la fiesta seguía en su camiseta naranja, además de eso, los recuerdos lo seguían azotando con fuerza. El cerro los ojos recordando la sensación de besar esos suaves y acaramelados labios sabor canela de su linda novia latina, se sumergía en una niebla de miel y alegría al recordar los abrazos que compartieron.

El no tenia duda, estaba muy enamorado de ella, como sus pensamientos no le dejaban dormir decide levantarse y se acerca a la ventana de su habitación, se podía escuchar y ver que en una de las casas de allí había una fiesta, Lincoln ve que en el patio de aquella casa había mucha gente charlando y bebiendo, pero por sobretodo, bailando.

Ver a aquellas personas bailando le hicieron recordar la danza que hizo con Ronnie en la fiesta de Nikki, realmente se divirtió bailando con ella y como la canción que sonaba en la fiesta le gustaba no pudo evitar bailar un poco mientras en su mente fantaseaba que el estaba bailando de nuevo con ella, estando en ese furor de alegría y confianza que ambos sentían, por la cual el lucharía con uñas y dientes por preservar.

Cuando la canción termino el mira su mesita de noche, allí tenia una foto que había sacado con su cámara instantánea Polaroid, en esta foto Ronnie estaba apoyada de manera desinteresada sobre un árbol, eso fue en una excursión de la escuela hace unos meses atrás, el recordaba ese día con alegría, fue el mejor de su vida.

Con la foto en su mano sonrió al pensar en que todo hubiera sido diferente si Clyde no hubiera estado dibujando ese día en la biblioteca, quizás el le debía mucho, pues fue el con el primero que hablo… aunque el parecía mas interesado en la chica gótica que en Ronnie… Y no lo negaba, si no fuera por que Ronnie le llamaba aun mas la atención, hubiera ido tras Haiku sin ningún problema.

Nadie negaba que Haiku, la amiga gótica de Lucy y amiga casual de Ronnie fuera atractiva, su cabello negro, su maquillaje obscuro, su piel blanquecina y aquellas prendas purpuras y negras hacían que se viera muy sexy, pero Lincoln sintió que había algo en Ronnie que le atraía mas… Quizás fueron sus bromas, quizás fueron sus jugueteos y abrazos cálidos que le brindaba… No lo sabia realmente, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que le encantaba todo de ella.

Así que se acuesta de nuevo y se queda viendo aquella foto, el sonríe y le da un beso a la foto para colocársela en el pecho, cerrando sus ojo… y recordando todo lo que paso, como en tan solo dos semanas pudo enamorarse de alguien tan perdidamente…

En el bus escolar se hallaba Lincoln junto a su amigo Clyde, ambos iban sentados casi al final del bus, el chico de tez morena había estado algo pensativo últimamente.

-No lo se Lincoln… Hace tiempo que Penélope se cambio de escuela y ya ni me habla… ni siquiera me ah enviado una carta.- Dijo Clyde mientras miraba el suelo del autobús.- Quizás hasta ya se olvido de mi… quizás hasta yo este condenado a vivir solo por el resto de mi vida.

Lincoln le pone una mano en el hombro para intentar confortar a su amigo de lentes circulares.

-Vamos, no digas eso.- Dijo Lincoln.- Quizás no hayas tenido suerte con Penélope, pero estoy seguro que pronto llegara la indicada.

Clyde se empieza a reír, era más que obvio que era una risa sarcástica.

-Ay si tu.- Dijo el chico de cabello enmarañado.- Aceptémoslo Lincoln, las chicas solo me buscan cuando necesitan favores, y cuando cumplo con lo que me pidieron, me desechan como si la amistad que les brinde fuera un objeto desechable… ¿Acaso debo recordarte lo que paso con Teal?

En efecto Lincoln sabia que esa muchachita rubia que era muy apegada a el y a Clyde, solo para que un día se alejara de ambos sin razón alguna, solo para enterarse tiempo después de que ella solo los consideraba como "Una piedra en el zapato" Aquello había afectado muy poco a Lincoln, pero la confianza de Clyde sufrió un golpe critico, a pesar que el dice que no le dolió…

-Oye amigo, se que eso fue un golpe bajo de parte de Teal.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero no por eso debes reprimirte el conocer a alguien nuevo, eso no es saludable.

-¿Y permitir que me apuñalen así de nuevo?- Dijo el chico moreno casi a punto de quebrar en llanto.- No gracias, Loud… prefiero vivir una vida solitaria, solo yo y mis amigos…

-Clyde, no insistiré mas en este tema.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero creo que estas siendo injusto contigo mismo… mereces ser feliz, todos lo merecemos… solo date la oportunidad amigo.

Clyde agacha la mirada, ¡Cielos! No sabia como su amigo peliblanco solía verle el lado positivo a las cosas mientras a el le valía comino todo lo que pasara frente a el… y al pensarlo mejor, quizás Lincoln tenia razón, quizás solamente estuvo buscando en el lugar equivocado, la correcta seguramente estaba allá esperando por el, así que solo suelta un suspiro.

-Tienes razón, Lincoln.- Dijo Clyde.- Quizás lo intente de nuevo… por el momento, creo que me concentrare en mejorar en esto del dibujo…

Lincoln le da una palmada en la espalda a CLyde, para luego cambiar de tema, siguieron charlando hasta que por fin llegan a la escuela, ambos bajan del bus y le dan una mirada a la fachada de la escuela, ambos saben que será un día largo ya que tienen mucho que hacer, lo extraño es que en el patio había un grupo de estudiantes con una radio.

- _"Que curioso"_ \- Pensó el peliblanco.- " _Solo hacen eso cuando se celebra algo en especifico en la escuela… ¿Me habré olvidado de algo?"_

-Oye Lincoln.- Dijo Clyde, sacando al chico de cabellera blanca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa, Clyde?- Dijo Lincoln.

-Nada, solo quería avisarte que voy a reunirme con los chicos del club de dibujo.- Respondió Clyde.- no se por que pero ayer que me llamaron a la casa parecían muy preocupados.

-Ehm... Vale, hablaremos más tarde.- Respondió el peliblanco.

El peliblanco ve como se aleja su amigo, para luego voltear su mirada al patio.

- _"¿Dónde rayos se habrán metido estos tipos?"_ \- Pensó Lincoln al momento de ponerse a caminar.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Rusty?- Mencionó Lincoln mientras hablaba con su amigo en las cercanías de la biblioteca.- El que alguien diga "Camarada" no significa que sea comunista… hasta nuestras tropas usan esa palabra.

-Aun así, yo lo tomo como verídico.- Respondió Rusty.- Pero bueno, oye ¿Sabias que va a salir una nueva película de Rambo?

-¿Oh si?- Dijo incrédulo el peliblanco.- ¡Genial! ¿Para cuando sale?

-Hay que esperar amigo, la anunciaron para el 88.- Respondió Zach que se acercaba a Lincoln y a Rusty.

-Vaya, parece que habrá que esperar.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero bueno, ¿Saben donde esta Clyde?

-Creo que estaba en la biblioteca.- Dijo Zach.- según Kazu estaba dibujando.

-Como siempre…- Dijo Lincoln riéndose.- A propósito, chicos, ¿Aun sigue en marcha los planes del fin de semana? Ayer compre el The Legend of Zelda , esta muy bueno.

-Claro que si, Lincoln.- Respondió Rusty.- ¿Te parece el sábado en la tarde?

-Allí los estaré esperando.- Respondió Lincoln.- Ahora, si me disculpan, debo buscar a Clyde.

-De acuerdo, estaremos por aquí.- Dijo Zach.- Y si ves al cabeza hueca de Kazu dile que lo estamos buscando.

-Claro, hablamos luego chicos.- Dijo Lincoln antes de retirarse.

Lincoln se dirige a la biblioteca, y al mirar un poco ve a Clyde, pero queda mas impresionado al ver que esta en compañía de dos chicas, una la conocía perfectamente, pues se trataba de Haiku, la amiga de Lucy… pero también había alguien que no había visto allí, una chica de piel morena, abrigo purpura y minishorts azules, con una gran y alborotada melena.

Sin perder tiempo Lincoln se acerca hacia su amigo, el cual lo nota casi de inmediato.

-Hey, compadre.- Dijo Clyde al ver a su amigo peliblanco.- ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Pues, estaba buscándote para charlar de nuestro proyecto un rato.- Respondió Lincoln.- Pero veo que tienes compañía… ¿Qué hay, Haiku?

-Hola Lincoln.- Saludo Haiku.- Pense que estarías hablando con Kazu en este momento.

-No, lo mas seguro es que este con Reyna.- Dijo Lincoln.- Ya sabes, derramando todo su amor por ella.

-Hehe, si.-Responde Clyde soltando su lápiz.- A pesar de tener rasgos asiáticos se le nota el enamoramiento.

-Jum… y Haiku, no es que me molestes ni nada pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Estaba acompañando a Lucy a buscar un libro de ocultismo para la reunión de mañana del Club Mortician.- Dijo Haiku.- Y como estaba Clyde aquí quise ver que hacia, así que ella se fue a buscar otras cosas.

-Oh, Ya veo.- Dijo Lincoln.

En eso Clyde mira a la chica de tez morena, no había parado de mirar a Lincoln desde que el llego, en ese momento Clyde sintió la necesidad de presentarsela a su amigo.

-Oh vaya.- Dijo el chico de lentes grandes.- Discúlpame, ¿Dónde están mis modales?, Lincoln, te presento a Ronnie Anne, de seguro debes de haberla visto por ahí con Nikki.

Lincoln la voltea a ver, desde lejos le había parecido alguien muy linda, pero ahora que estaba cerca, le parecía muy bonita, mas de lo que llego a pensar, el le voltea a ver y le extiende una mano.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Lincoln Loud.

-¿Lincoln Loud?- Dijo Ronnie mientras lo observaba con curiosidad.- ¿Qué no eres ese chico que tiene diez hermanas?

-Ese mismo.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Hehe, había oído hablar de ti.- Respondió Ronnie solo para aceptar su apretón de manos.- Un gusto… a propósito, ¿Por qué tienes el cabello blanco? ¿La impresora se quedo sin tinta?

-Haha, muy graciosa.- Dijo Lincoln de manera sarcástica.- Para que lo sepas, esta cabellera blanca es herencia de mi abuelo.

-Oh, ¿Tu abuelo es peliblanco?- Dijo Ronnie con interés.

-Sep, y también es un veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.- Respondió el Peliblanco.- Perteneció a la división aerotransportada Nº101.

-¿Ósea que debió de estar en Normandía, no?

-Eh… si.- Respondió el chico.- No pensé que supieras de historia.

-Oye, se mas de lo que crees...- Respondió Ronnie.- A propósito, ¿Qué proyecto tienes con Clyde?

-Pues, queríamos desarrollar un juego.- Dijo Lincoln.- Clyde daba el arte conceptual y yo la historia, la programación lo haría Liam en mi Commodore 64.

-¿Tienes una Commodore 64?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-La tengo y esta totalmente funcional.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Wow… de todos los que conozco, eres el primero que oigo que tiene una C64.- Dijo Ronnie.- Eh escuchado que tiene mas potencia que la NES

-Ha, puede que si.- Dijo Lincoln.- La verdad no lo se.

-Oye, Lincoln.- Dijo Clyde al levantarse de su asiento.- Voy a acompañar a Haiku a buscar a Lucy, hablamos al rato.

-Claro, a propósito.- Dijo Lincoln.- Ya hable con los chicos, están de acuerdo para que nos reunamos el sábado en mi casa, ¿Vienes?

-Claro que si, Lincoln.- Dijo Clyde.- Yo llevare mi cartucho de Súper Mario y Metroid.

-Excelente.- Respondió Lincoln.- Hablamos luego.

Clyde se va de allí junto a Haiku, dejando a Lincoln y a Ronnie en la biblioteca, por decison unánime decidieron ir a las bancas del patio de la escuela, en donde charlaron por lo que quedaba de la tarde, el le cayo de maravilla charlar con Ronnie, era muy atenta y ella se animo a contar sus vivencias con su hermano Bobby, el cual Lincoln conocía como el novio de Lori, ¡Vayas coincidencias de la vida!

Quizas Lincoln ni Ronnie lo sabia, pero aquello, era el comienzo de una gran amistad…

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, Bye :D


	2. El videojuego (Capitulo 1)

Aquella tarde de jueves fue majestuosa para Lincoln, pues se la paso charlando con su nueva amiga Ronnie Anne, era muy fácil deducir que era de descendencia latina, ella misma le confirmo que había nacido en el estado de Aguas Calientes, mas sin embargo su familia decidió migrar al norte en búsqueda del sueño americano, El peliblanco no dudo en preguntar si se había adaptado bien al cambio, ella respondió con suma tranquilidad que aunque fue complicado, ya estaba totalmente amañada a su nueva vida en el norte.

Ella también le preguntaría sobre como era vivir con diez hermanas, el joven de cabellera blanca solo rio y le dijo que era una experiencia muy… caótica, pero entretenida, cada una de sus hermanas tenia una personalidad muy divertida y variada, y nunca lo dejaban solo cuando tenia problemas y viceversa.

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato hasta que llego la hora de la salida, Lincoln acompaña a Ronnie a su autobús, el cual era el mismo que el tomaba, mas sin embargo el no subió.

-¿No piensas subir, Lame-o?- Pregunto la chica de tez morena.

-No, lo siento Ronnie, quede de verme con Clyde para ir a la tienda de videojuegos.- Respondió Lincoln.- El quiere ver si se compra el Ballon Figth, pero oye, si quieres te dejo mi numero de teléfono, así me llamas esta noche y seguimos charlando, ¿Te parece?

Ronnie sonrio, en el fondo ella esperaba que le pidiera eso, de verdad le interesaba de cierto modo el hablar con ese chico de cabello poco común.

-Claro.- Respondio la chica latina mientras sacaba un bolígrafo.- Aquí tienes.

Lincoln rebusca en su mochila y saca un trozo de papel, en donde escribe el número.

-Aquí tienes, Ronnie.- Dijo el chico peliblanco.- Estaré esperando tu llamada.

-Gracias.- Respondió Ronnie mientras guardaba la hojita con el número entre sus cuadernos.- Te llamare a eso de las 9:00 pm.

-Bien… bueno, yo tengo que ir a buscar a mi amigo.- Dijo Lincoln.- Hablamos luego Ronnie.

-Te huelo luego, Lame-o.- Dijo Ronnie para darle un golpe suave en el hombre.

Lincoln baja del bus y atrás de si la puerta se cierra, el se despide de Ronnie con la mano y vuelve su mirada hacia los asientos del patio.

-" _Seguramente estará por allí"_ \- Pensó el chico peliblanco antes de encaminarse hacia allá.

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en su nueva compañera, aun no se podía creer que en tan solo unas horas de charla le hubiera agarrado bastante estima, pero al pensarlo mejor, no debía de extrañarlo.

Ella no era como las chicas que habían por allí en su escuela, las que solo pensaban en maquillaje y en los músculos de Silvester Stallone, ella era muy diferente, le gustaba mas pasar una tarde viendo Scarface que una tarde en el salón de belleza, prefería mil veces dispararle a los patos del Duck Hunt que ir al centro comercial a buscar lo ultimo en la moda femenina, quizás para lo único que iría al centro comercial es para pasar la tarde en el salón Árcade.

Le parecía alguien tan… diferente, no era como Cristina o como Paige, que en varias ocasiones las acompaño para hacer sus cosas que el consideraba aburridas, y además de eso, la chica gozaba de gran belleza, sus ojos color café tenían un brillo hermoso, aquellas pequitas junto a esos dientecitos de castor la hacían ver muy adorable, su figura era muy esbelta a pesar que ella le dijo que no era muy fanática de los deportes o el ejercicio, su cabello enmarañado parecía muy cómodo, como si fuera una almohada ideal para dormir y despertar lleno de energías.

Si, sin dudas esa chica era muy bonita, Lincoln no lo podía negar.

- _"Va a ser muy interesante conocer a esta chica"_ \- Dijo Lincoln mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

Luego de caminar un rato finalmente encuentra a Clyde, estaba hablando con Haiku y con Nikki, aquella chica rubia que todos conocen por su carácter relajado.

-Hey Fido, ¿Cómo te va?- Dijo Nikki al chocar el puño con Lincoln.

-Nikki, mi amiga, todo esta bien hoy, ¿Qué hay de ti?- Pregunto Lincoln.- ¿Planeas algo para esta semana?

-Para esta no, Fido.- Respondió Nikki.- Pero quizás para la que viene.

-¿No te olvidaras de invitarnos, verdad?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Vamos, no soy como el engreído de Chandlers.- Dijo Nikki.- Ustedes son mis amigos, y ya saben como soy con mis amigos.

-Sip.- Dijo Lincoln.- Por tus amigos, lo que sea.

Nikki era una chica muy agradable, siempre de buen humor y relajada, apreciaba mucho a los amigos que tenia, en especial a Ronnie, Lincoln y Clyde, Ronnie por que la conoció desde que llego a Royal Woods, y Lincoln y Clyde por que en mas de una ocasión le han salvado de varios problemas, también era conocida por ser la reina de las fiestas, todo el que asistiera a esa escuela lo sabia y tenias que tener mucha suerte para ser invitado a una de sus fiestas.

-Al igual que Ronnie Anne, Nikki disfruta mas de ver películas de acción, jugar videojuegos y escuchar Rock a todo volumen, en especial de los Rollng Stones, su banda favorita.

Ella misma dice que tiene un novio, pero lo curioso de todo es que nadie lo conoce o lo ah visto en persona, quizás viva en otro estado… o quizás ella lo dice para librarse de los fastidiosos pretendientes…

-¿Y que planean hacer ahorita?- Pregunto Nikki.

-Yo voy a ir con Clyde a la tienda de Videojuegos.- Respondió Lincoln.- Si quieres puedes venir.

-Cielos Loud, me encantaría.- Dijo Nikki.- Pero no puedo, debo estudiar para un examen, otro día será.

-Oh, bueno…- Dijo Lincoln.- No importa Nikki.

-Bueno, Yo me tengo que ir.- Dijo Nikk antes de tomar su mochila.- No estamos viendo chicos.

-Adios Nikki.

-Hablamos luego, amiga

-Adios…

-Haiku, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahorita?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Pues, ir a mi casa supongo… aunque no me gusta llegar tan temprano..- Respondió Haiku.

-¿Y por que no vienes con nosotros?- Pregunto Clyde.- A mi y a Lincoln no nos molestaría que nos acompañaras, ¿Verdad amigo?

-Claro que no me molestaría.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Ehm… Claro.- Respondió Haiku con una sonrisa.- Así de paso reviso que hay de nuevo en la tienda gótica... Me acompañaras, ¿Verdad Clyde?

-Por su puesto, Haiku.- Dijo Clyde.

-Bueno, vamos andando.- Dijo Lincoln.- No quiero que se me haga tarde.

Los tres jóvenes se ponen camino al Centro comercial, no mas al entrar ven varios anuncios de las ultimas novedades del momento, el VHS, los teléfonos "Ladrillos", la replica del ojo robotico y las gafas de sol del Terminator, el Power Glove…

Los tres van derecho a la tienda de videojuegos, Clyde revisa cada uno de las cartuchos que hay disponible, y aunque no encontró el que buscaba, se topo con otro que le llamo la atención tanto a el como a Lincoln, en la portaba había un Jeep de combate disparando mientras realizaba un salto.

-Jackal, ¿Eh?- Dijo Clyde mientras miraba el cartucho.- Luce muy interesante, ¿Qué dices tu Lincoln?

-Se ve muy bueno.- Dijo Lincoln.- Cómpralo y cuando lo pruebes me avisas si esta bueno.

Clyde va hacia la caja en donde paga por el cartucho, Luego de eso, los tres van hacia Burpin Burguer para comer un tentempié, Lincoln decide que el va a ir a pedir las hamburguesas así que Clyde y Haiku deciden buscar asiento y charlar un rato mientras Lincoln pide su comida.

El chico de tez morena observa a su amiga gótica y pensó en lo afortunado que debía ser para haber conocido a alguien como Haiku.

El recuerda aun cuando la conoció, fue un día en el que fue a la casa Loud para visitar a Lincoln. Lucy fue la que atendió la puerta y le dijo que Lincoln había salido hace rato con Luna a ayudarla con un concierto en la plaza, cuando el chico se dispuso a irse, la hermanita gótica de su amigo lo detuvo para pedirle ayuda con algo.

Al entrar a la habitación de Lucy ve a esa chica gótica, su actual amiga… Había escuchado de ella por los rumores, decían que era muy rara y que era mejor alejarse de ella, incluso algunos le dijeron que, a parte de ser líder del Club Mortician también pertenecía a un culto satánico… Pero a Clyde le pareció que eran simples y vagos rumores de pasillo sin bases ni pruebas.

Cuando entro, Lucy le presento a Haiku, ahora que la veía bien, no se veía tan "Mala" como los rumores la pintaban, a decir verdad, le pareció muy bonita.

Lucy y Haiku le pidieron si les podía ayudar con su sesión de espiritismo, y Clyde accedió, quizás porque le entraron los aires de buena persona… o quizás quería conocer más a fondo a esa misteriosa chica.

El también recuerda eso por que al día siguiente supo la verdadera Razón de por que Teal se alejo de el y de Lincoln… Fue un golpe muy duro, por varias semanas había desconfiado de todos, incluso de Lincoln, se había vuelto mas retraído.

Pero quizás fue la intervención de Haiku el que le ayudo a recobrar la sensatez, se disculpo con su grupo por su actitud y obviamente le aceptaron las disculpas, después de todo era comprensible.

Mientras que con Haiku, el se volvió mas cercano, se habían vuelto buenos amigos, el le ayudaba cuando ella necesitaba recitar un poema, cuando hacia sus sesiones de espiritismo en su casa, incluso ella le regalo un libro de ocultismo, pues a Clyde le empezó a interesar eso del espiritismo y el ambiente gótico.

-Oye Haiku.- Dijo Clyde.- ¿Qué piensas comprar en la tienda?

-Quería ver si tenían pintura de uñas de color negro.- Respondió Haiku.

-¿Qué eso no lo venden en las tiendas de cosméticos?- Pregunto el chico de tez morena.

-Si, pero prefiero ir a la tienda gótica para eso.- Respondió la chica de cabellos negros.- No creo que pueda soportar las miradas repulsivas de esas chicas de plástico.

-Hehe, claro, te entiendo Haiku.- Respondió Haiku.- Sabes, quizás también heche un vistazo por allí, quizás me tope con algo muy bueno.

Haiku sonríe ante el comentario de Clyde, se sentía bien encontrar a alguien que entendiera tus gustos. A pesar de su fachada fría ella le guardaba gran estima a Lucy y a Clyde, eran de los pocos que comprendían y compartían sus gustos.

En ese momento llega Lincoln con las órdenes de los tres, le entrega a cada uno su comida y se sienta.

Los tres charlan de manera avivada en aquella mesa, riendo y contando anécdotas al azar, en un momento de la conversación Clyde le pregunta que tanto hablo con Ronnie Anne, el le contó las cosas que hablaron, y de que posiblemente lo llame mas tarde en la noche.

Después de comer, los tres salen del lugar, Lincoln ve la hora en el reloj del centro comercial.

-Rayos, eh chicos, se me hace tarde para llegar a casa.- Dijo Lincoln.- Los dejo por hoy, hablamos mañana.

-De acuerdo, amigo, adiós.- Se despidió Clyde.

-Adiós, Lincoln.- Se despidió Haiku.

Ambos ven como su amigo se va, a lo cual Haiku le toma un brazo al chico moreno.

-Ven, vamos a la tienda.- Dijo Haiku con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como usted ordene, My lady.- Respondió Clyde.

Ambos van a la tienda gótica, que estaba al lado de la tienda de artículos para metaleros, estando adentro Haiku busca entre los cosméticos que hay allí, delineador negro, polvo compacto de color purpura y rojo, lápiz labial de colores opacos… hasta que finalmente localiza lo que buscaba, pintura de uñas color negro.

Ella lo toma y mientras va a la caja, ve que Clyde esta viendo algo en la sección de accesorios, al acercarse ve que estaba viendo un collar de un colmillo, con una base metálica de color negro, mira el precio y se percata que no es muy caro, unos cinco dólares.

-¿Si te gusta por que no lo compras?- Pregunto Haiku.

-Ehm… Me gaste lo que tenia en mi videojuego… Pero no importa.- Respondió Clyde.- ¿Tienes lo que buscabas?

-Si, lo tengo justo aquí.- Dijo la chica mientras le mostraba el frasco.

-Oh genial.- Respondo Clyde.- Bueno, te espero afuera My Lady, el olor del incienso me esta comenzando a marear.

-Hehe, si, ese olor a veces suele ser algo fastidioso.- Dijo Haiku.- Pero tranquilo, espérame en la puerta de la tienda.

Clyde le da una palmada en el hombro y procede a salir de allí, Haiku voltea a ver al collar que Clyde quería, se queda pensativa unos segundos hasta que se le ocurre una idea…

Eran aproximadamente las 7:40 pm, ya estaba algo oscuro, finalmente Clyde llega a su casa quien venia acompañado de Haiku.

-Oye, My Lady.- Dijo Clyde.- No era necesario que me acompañaras a la casa.

-No te preocupes, Clyde.- Respondió Haiku.- Yo vivo cerca de aquí, así que tenia que pasar por aquí si o si… Además, me agrada pasar el tiempo contigo.

-Hehe, gracias… a mi también me encanta hablar contigo.- Dijo Clyde algo ruborizado.- Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Espera Clyde.- Dijo Haiku.

-¿Si?

-Tengo algo para ti.

Ella saca de su mochila el collar que el estaba viendo en la tienda, Clyde estaba sorprendido, era un bonito detalle de ella.

-P…Pero ¿Cómo pagaste esto?.- Pregunto Clyde.- No me digas que…

-No, no.- Respondió Haiku.- No te preocupes, también compre lo que yo buscaba… digamos que me sobraba dinero así que, ya sabes, quería agradecerte lo que haces por mi.

Clyde solo sonríe y se coloca enseguida el collar, de verdad le fascinaba así que se acerca a ella y la abraza, Haiku le corresponde al abrazo, no estaba mal tener ese tipo de contacto con el de vez en cuando.

-Gracias, de verdad Haiku.- Susurro Clyde.- No me lo quitare por nada del mundo.

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado…- Dijo Haiku.- Cielos, que mejor me voy, se me hace tarde y mis padres me mataran si no llego a casa.

-Bien… hablamos mañana.- Se despidió el chico moreno.

Ella se despide con su mano y sigue su camino, Clyde solo sonríe y entra a su casa, ahora que lo veía bien, de verdad tenia a una amiga que valía oro, quizás por fuera pareciera alguien que se complace con el sufrimiento de otros, pero por dentro, ella es la mejor persona que puede haber en la vida.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, Bye :D**


	3. Tarde de sabado (Capitulo 2)

Mañana de sábado en la casa Loud, Lincoln ya tenia las cosas listas para recibir a su grupo de amigos y a su nueva amiga latina, en lo que fue la noche del jueves hablaron por horas en el teléfono, el día viernes también pasaron tiempo juntos, el la invito a su reunión de sábado pues creía que encajaría bien con su grupo.

Era cerca de las 11 de la mañana, se hallaba limpiando los pines de los cartuchos de su NES con algodón y algo de alcohol, cuando termino de limpiar sus preciados cartuchos fue a la cocina y vacio la comida chatarra que había comprado y escondido en el transcurso de la semana.

Para su suerte nadie se hallaba en casa, Lisa tendría que ir a una reunión de emergencia del gremio científico, Luan tendría una rutina cómica en el teatro de su escuela, Luna tenia un concierto en la plaza, Lynn Jr. Se reuniría con Polly Pain a ver el mundial de fútbol México 1986, ese día jugaba Bélgica Vs. La Unión Soviética, Lucy se reuniría con Haiku y el resto del Club Mortician para intentar contactar con las almas del más allá, Leni iría a presentar su último diseño de ropa a una tienda cercana, Lori estaría todo el día con su novio, Lana estaría todo el día de voluntaria en la veterinaria del pueblo, Lola estaría participando en el concurso _"Señorita Royal Woods 1986"_ Lynn Sr. Y Rita estarían con Lilly haciéndole compañía al abuelo Pop Pop, Lincoln tenia la casa para el, sus padres confiaban en que no iba a destruir la casa, o al menos no el 90% de esta…

A eso de las 12:30 el peliblanco tenia todo listo para recibir a sus visitas, como ellos llegaban a eso de la 1:30 de la tarde, decidió que iba a leer su comic, pero cuando se andaba quitando la correa, alguien toca a su puerta, así que se la vuelve a poner…

- _"Cielos, que rápido llegaron esta vez"_ \- Pensó Lincoln mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Al mirar por la perilla se da cuenta que es Ronnie Anne, ¡Vaya que llego temprano! Así que sin duda alguna abre la puerta.

-Ronnie, mi amiga ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo el joven Loud cuando se acerca para darle un abrazo.

-Hey Lincoln, estoy bien, no tenia mucho que hacer hoy en casa, así que decidí venir temprano.- Respondió la chica latina.- Espero que no haya problemas con eso, Lame-o.

-¡N-No!- Exclamo Lincoln.- Como crees, aquí siempre serás bienvenida, Ronnie… ¡Ven, pasa!

Ronnie pasa a la casa loud, y da un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Bonita casa.- Dijo Ronnie.- Muy acogedora.

-Gracias.- Respondió Lincoln.- Si quieres puedes sentarte en el sofá, ya te traigo algo de beber, ¿Quieres una Pepsi o un Dr. Pepper?

-Un Dr. Pepper no me caería mal.- Dijo Ronnie al sentarse en el sofá, le resultaba muy cómodo.

El joven Loud va hacia la nevera y saca dos botellas de refresco Dr. Pepper, les quita la chapa y regresa con Ronnie.

-Aquí tienes.

-Hey, gracias perdedor… Y dime, ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?- Pregunto la chica antes de tomar un poco de refresco.

-Bueno, los chicos no deberían de tardar.- Respondió Lincoln.- Así que cuando lleguen jugaremos en la Nes un rato, luego hablaremos de nuestro proyecto jugable y de ultimo iremos al Restaurante Franco Mexicano que queda en el centro comercial.

-Uh, interesante, ¿Y de que trata su proyecto?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Pues es de plataformas, trata de un héroe que viaja a través de un mundo post apocalíptico en busca del "Oasis" un lugar que no fue afectado por los estragos del yermo, pero que nadie ah logrado conseguir…

Lincoln le procede a contar la historia que ah planeado en ese titulo de plataformas que están fabricando el y sus amigos, le parecía demasiado interesante todo el tema, era atrayente la idea, un concepto no visto en los juegos que existían en esa época…

El peliblanco le procede a mostrar algunos artes conceptuales de Clyde, estos mostraban a mejor detalle las ideas que tenían… Ronnie estaba muy impresionada, no lo habían terminado y ya lo quería jugar.

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato sobre este proyecto nuevo, luego contaron varias anécdotas de su vida, al rato Lincoln le enseña la casa en su mayoría para quedarse un rato en su habitación, allí Ronnie vería con sus propios ojos a la reconocida Commodore 64.

El le enseñaría lo básico para usarla, los comandos básicos, el como se ejecutaba un juego y todo eso…

Al rato ambos se sentarían en la cama a charlar un poco mas, esta vez sobre cosas personales, como sus relaciones amorosas.

-¿Así que tuviste dos novios?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Si, el primero que tuve fue a los doce años cuando vivía aun en Aguas Calientes.- Respondió Ronnie.- Era un chico muy lindo, pero luego mi familia decidió que nos mudaríamos a Estados Unidos, así que terminamos nuestra relación por las buenas.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Y el segundo?

Ante esa pregunta, la mirada de Ronnie adquirió un toque de resentimiento, al parecer no le gustaba hablar de ello…

-El segundo lo conocí cuando tenia 15 años.- Respondió Ronnie.- Se llamaba Gonzales Moreno… ¡Vaya patán!

El peliblanco, ante la expresión de su amiga le toma el brazo.

-Recuerda que no estas obligada a contarme… si es que te incomoda.- Dijo Lincoln.

-No, tranquilo… Te contare.- Respondió Ronnie.- Gonzales era un chico que al principio parecía muy amigable, muy tierno y dulce… Pero luego me di cuenta que era demasiado celoso… Es decir ni siquiera podía hablar con Nikki por que pensaba que la estaba cortejando.

Lincoln escuchaba atentamente la historia detenidamente, le pareció que Gonzales era un tipo muy temperamental…

-… Ahora que lo pienso bien, no se como pude enamorarme de el… - Dijo Ronnie.- Es decir, fumaba y no precisamente cigarros baratos... o legales, bebía a escondidas, solía gritarle a su propia madre… Era un cerdo en dos patas…

-Pero supongo que lo terminaste a tiempo, ¿No?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues si, pero ya sabes… Temo que regrese para intentar "Recuperarme"- Dijo Ronnie.- Pero no lo lograra, y menos ahora que conocí a alguien que se ah vuelto muy cercano a mi.

Al oír esto Lincoln se sonroja y sonríe, aunque llevaran poco tiempo de conocerse, Lincoln y Ronnie se habían vuelto muy cercanos, ella ya le tenia varios apodos y de vez en cuando le hacia bromas (Algunas algo pesadas) aunque Lincoln también se las hacia a ella, en las noches hablaban por horas en el teléfono, sin duda alguna Lincoln había encontrado a una gran amiga…

-Ronnie, en caso de que eso suceda, ten por seguro en que te voy a ayudar.- Dijo Lincoln tomándole del brazo y dándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Lame-O.- Respondió Ronnie.- Lo agradezco mucho.

Ambos quedan mirándose fijamente, Ronnie no lo había notado, pero Lincoln tenía un brillo en sus ojos muy hermoso, el chico en el poco tiempo de conocerse había demostrado ser atento y tierno, así como ah demostrado ser un excelente bromista.

Lincoln también queda perdido en ese mirar, los ojos de color café de su amiga eran de verdad muy bonitos, parecía reflejar la bondad y la ternura de su alma, nunca supo el por que, pero sintió que debía acercarse mas a ella.

Ronnie nota eso, normalmente se hubiera alejado de allí, o por lo mínimo hubiera intentado jugarle una broma al peliblanco, pero por algún motivo… Al ver aquella mirada anhelante de Lincoln, se fue acercando también.

Cada centímetro que avanzaban iban cerrando los ojos, ambos estaban a la expectativa de sentir los labios del otro, sus corazones latían con fuerza, un poco más y les iba a atravesar las costillas, sus rostros estaban enrojecidos…

El sonido del timbre los hizo salir de ese trance y enseguida ambos se separaron, muy sonrojados ante lo que iban a hacer de manera inconsciente, se lanzaban miradas tímidas pero al mismo tiempo sonreían, aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta, en su mente ambos estaban enfadadísimos con el zoquete que decidió tocar el timbre y arruinar su momento.

-C…Creo que llegaron los chicos.- Tartamudeo Ronnie mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Si… creo que será mejor bajar y atender.- Respondió Lincoln al momento de levantarse.

Cuando Lincoln se disponía a abrir la puerta de su habitación, Ronnie lo sorprende abrazándolo por la espalda, haciendo ruborizar al chico de cabellera blanca.

-¿Q…Que haces?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Yo… No lo se.- Respondió Ronnie.- Solo, sentí que debía hacerlo, pero si no quieres…

-¡No!- Dijo Lincoln aferrándose más a ese abrazo.- Por alguna razón, esto me reconforta mucho…

Ambos quedan sumergidos en ese abrazo hasta que el timbre suena por segunda vez.

-Sera mejor no dejarlos esperando por mas tiempo.- Dijo Ronnie al separarse de Lincoln.

-Si, vamos que hay mucha diversión por delante.- Respondió Lincoln con mucho entusiasmo.

Esa tarde fue majestuosa para todos, Lincoln, Ronnie y sus amigos jugaron en la nes varios de sus juegos preferidos, aunque todos jugaron mas al Jackal, juego que compro Clyde, luego empezaron a planificar mas cosas de su proyecto, Ronnie, Kazu y Reyna aportaron muy buenas ideas, mientras que Clyde ilustraba estas mismas en pequeños bosquejos que hacia en su libreta, algo que sorprendió a todos es que Kazu había oficializado su relación con Reyna, pues a ambos se les veía muy felices juntos, a parte de estar tomados de las manos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Luego de aceptar y rechazar varias ideas, Liam quedo en empezar a escribir en papel el código base del juego, mientras que Clyde tendría varias ideas a sacar de los bosquejos, luego todos salieron directo al centro comercial, allí fueron al Restaurante Franco Mexicano, en donde ordenaron una gran cena.

En un punto de su estancia en el restaurante, el DJ del lugar coloco un tema de Wang Chung (Dance Hall Days) así que Kazu saco a bailar a Reyna, Lincoln que estaba junto a Ronnie, decide hacer lo mismo.

-Ronnie, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-L… Lo siento, Lincoln.- Dijo Ronnie al mirar hacia otro lado.- Es que… Yo no se bailar.

-Bueno… Pues aprenderás conmigo.

-Espera, ¿Qué?

En ese momento el la toma de la mano y la arrastra a la pista de baile, para empezar a bailar al ritmo de esa majestuosa canción, al principio Ronnie no sabia mucho como moverse, pero la mirada y la determinación de Lincoln hizo que empezara a seguirle el ritmo a Lincoln, no era la mejor bailarina del lugar, pero al menos estaba aprendiendo a moverse en la pista de baile…

A la mitad de la canción ella mira a Lincoln, y este tenia una mirada y una sonrisa encantadora, ella se sonroja ¡Cielos! ¡Ese chico era tan único! Muy diferente al chico aquel que se quedo en México y al sucio de Gonzales, ¿Por qué no habían mas chicos como el?

Finalmente al terminar la canción, ambos se separan, al sentarse ella le da un golpe en el hombro.

-Esa por arrastrarme a la pista de baile.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Hehe, lo siento.- Dijo Lincon mientras se tallaba el brazo.

-No te preocupes, pero la próxima pídemelo de manera mas amable, Lame-O.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Amigo, no sabia que podias bailar asi.- Dijo Kazu.

-Si Lincoln, me vas a tener que enseñar.- Dijo Rusty.

-Pareces todo un Michael Jackson en la pista.- Dijo Clyde.

-Hehe, gracias chicos.- Respondió Lincoln ante los halagos de sus amigos.

-Oye, ¿Desde cuando se conocen?- Pregunto Liam.

-Desde hace dos días.- Respondió Ronnie.

-¿Ah si? Cualquiera pensaría que llevan meses conociéndose.- Dijo Reyna.

-Si, ustedes son tan iguales en gustos… hasta me atrevería a decir que forman una linda pareja.- Dijo Zach

Esto hizo sonrojar a la Latina y al peliblanco.

-C… Creo que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.- Dijo Lincoln muy ruborizado.

-¿Y ustedes desde cuando son novios?- Pregunto Ronnie.

Kazu mira a Reyna y ambos se sonrojan.

Desde ayer, a la salida me le declare y ella acepto, esta es nuestra primera cita siendo pareja.- Dijo Kazu al tomar de la mano a Reyna.

-Aww, que bonitos se ven.- Dijo Rusty.

El grupo de amigos sigue charlando y bromeando hasta que llega el momento de irse, entre Clyde, Lincoln y Kazu pagan la cuenta, Kazu y Reyna se van por un lado y los amigos de Lincoln por el otro, El peliblanco decide acompañar a su amiga latina hasta su casa.

Unos minutos de caminata después llegan al porche de la casa de Ronnie Anne, al estar en la puerta, la chica de tez morena voltea hacia el peliblanco.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llego.- Dijo Ronnie.- Gracias por acompañarme, torpe.

-No es nada, Ronnie.- Respondió el peliblanco.- Y recuerda, si necesitas ayuda con algo… No dudes en buscarme, estaré siempre a tu servicio,

-Claro que si, Lincoln.- Dijo la chica morena.

Ella se acerca a Lincoln y le planta un beso en la mejilla, para luego acariciarle esta misma, el roce de esas manos de ceda pretrifico de la impresión a Lincoln, sus mejillas se calentaren y adquirieron un color rojizo.

-Nos vemos luego, Lame-O.- Dijo Ronnie antes de entrar a su casa.

-No… Nos veh… nos ve…-Tartamudeo Lincoln hasta que Ronnie cerro la puerta, es cuando se pone en marcha hacia su casa, en todo el camino no dejo de pensar en Ronnie y no dejo de tocarse la mejilla que aquella chica de descendencia latida había besado y acariciado.

- _¿Por qué me siento así?... ¿Acaso me estoy…?-_ Pensaba Lincoln mientras caminaba en casa.


	4. Enemigos al Asecho (Capitulo 3)

El día martes en la mañana, la escuela de Royal Woods se preparaba para la excursión al Lago Crystal, en las afueras del pueblo, un lugar muy tranquilo con una hermosa vista a las montañas, el lago era tan calmo que reflejaba perfectamente las montañas, de allí su nombre.

Clyde y Haiku se encontraban en la fila del bus que llevaría a su clase a la excursión, ambos tenían en mente que debían apartar dos asientos, uno para Lincoln y el otro para Ronnie Anne, pero por mientras ellos llegaban aprovechaban el momento para hablar.

-Oye My Lady.- Dijo Clyde.- Pensé que no te gustaban las excursiones, ¿Por qué decidiste venir a esta?

-Bueno, a veces necesito un pequeño descanso de esta fachada oscura que poseo.- Respondió Haiku.- Además, puede que encuentre el lugar ideal para la próxima sesión de espiritismo, ya sabes, es mas fácil comunicarse con las almas en lugares abiertos que en el sótano de una casa.

-Hum… De acuerdo, asumo que cuando llegues querrás tener un tiempo a solas así que…

Clyde no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues Haiku repentinamente le abraza y le toma la mano, para el chico moreno eso era algo nuevo, nunca pensó que su amiga podría actuar así, al verla se percata que tiene una mirada de preocupación, acompañada de un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Clyde, no piensas dejarme sola, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Haiku.- Quédate a mi lado este día… No creo poder soportar las miradas repulsivas de todos esos mortales.

-My Lady…- Dijo el chico moreno al apretar un poco la mano de ella.- No pienso dejarte a tu merced allá, eres mi amiga, mi doncella de las tinieblas, y yo no podría dejarte sola, nunca me lo perdonaría si lo hiciera.

Haiku se ruboriza un poco, a ella le gustaba que Clyde le dijera My Lady, pero le pareció muy tierno que le llamara Doncella, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, su rostro solo mostró algo de rubor y una leve sonrisa, pero dentro de si quería lanzarse y abrazar a ese chico moreno, uno de los únicos que le había mostrado que no todos en esta vida deberían sufrir las peores torturas mientras son encadenados en la oscuridad.

-Gracias Clyde.- Respondió Haiku con una sonrisa.

-Nada que agradecer, Haiku.- Respondió Clyde.- Lo que sea por My Lady.

Haiku se ruboriza mas ante ese comentario de Clyde, ambos se quedan viendo por unos instantes hasta que se percata que están tomados de las manos, así que se liberan de ese agarre que para ambos era reconfortante.

Ambos quedan allí hablando hasta que por fin llegan Lincoln y Ronnie, ambos se disculpan por la demora y se unen a la conversación que Clyde y Haiku tenían, finalmente todos se suben al bus, por fortuna todo el grupo quedo en la parte de atrás, cuando el bus se puso en marcha, Lincoln comenzó a silbar la marcha sobre el puente del rio Kwai, siendo seguido por su grupo, y finalmente silbada por todos los pasajeros del bus, era curioso por que Lincoln la estaba silbando solo por bromear, nunca pensó que todos le iban a seguir.

Finalmente llegan a su destino, al bajar son recibidos por un grupo de guardabosques, los cuales guían a los grupos hacia la zona de descanso del lago, Lincoln y su grupo de amigos se sientan en una de las bancas que hay en el lugar en donde comienzan a charlar todos de manera muy avivada, incluso Haiku se reía de las ocurrencias de Clyde y la manera de actuar de Kazu y Lincoln, eran algo así como "Aminemigos". Todo esto resultaba curioso para la chica gótica, ella pensó que el grupo de Lincoln la miraría como si se tratase de un bicho raro, pero no fue así, la trataron como a un ser humano, era la primera vez que se sentía aceptada por un grupo, ellos le buscaban conversa y bromeaban con ella.

Era un grupo de amigos único… muy diferente a los grupos de chicos populares o chicas engreídas que habían en la escuela, Y para añadir mas, Clyde se comporto como un caballero honorable con ella, haciéndola sentir mas conforme en ese ambiente nuevo para ella y como lo había dicho nunca se separo de su lado,

Lincoln había llevado una Cámara instantánea Polaroid, con la cual saco varias fotos del ambiente y también de sus amigos, el peliblanco aprovecho un momento en que su amiga estaba apoyada de manera desinteresada en un árbol para sacarle una foto, le saco una a Clyde y a Haiku que estaban acostados en el césped del lugar para finalmente tomar una foto grupal, todo el equipo reunido en una foto.

Cuando se hicieron las tres de la tarde ya era la hora de retornar a la escuela, en el camino de regreso, el grupo de Lincoln comenzó a cantar una canción de Steven Wonders (Part-Time Lover) La energía y la buena vibra de Lincoln atraían mas a la chica latina, sentía como su corazón se irradiaba de un calor agradable cuando estaba con el, no podía evitar sonreír cuando estaba junto a el… si tan solo lo hubiera conocido mucho antes se hubiera evitado el desagrado de conocer a Gonzales y no hubiera tenido que pasar por tantas humillaciones y dolor.

Cuando el bus llega a la escuela, todos siguen por sus propios caminos, Ronnie decide acompañar a Lincoln a su casa, como una manera de agradecerle por lo del sábado, en el camino ella le comenta mas detalles escabrosos de Gonzales y los desabores que vivió con el, definitivamente era un bastardo sin gloria ni honor, alguien que seria capaz de vender a su familia por el bien de el mismo.

Finalmente llegan a la casa Loud, eran acerca de las 5 de la tarde.

-Bien, Ronnie… Aquí me quedo yo.- Dijo Lincoln.- Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro que si, Lame-O.- Respondió Ronnie dándole un golpe en el hombro y luego abrazarle.

Un abrazo muy reconfortante para ambos, cuando Ronnie se disponía a irse, Lincoln le toma de la mano y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego camina de lo mas tranquilo a su casa mientras deja a Ronnie en estado de incredulidad, sus mejillas estaban totalmente enrojecidas, su corazón latía muy fuerte, cuando Lincoln entro a la casa ella pudo reaccionar y continuar su camino, preguntándose que le paso en ese momento…

Al entrar a la casa, Lincoln se recuesta en la puerta y suelta un suspiro, su rostro tenia una sonrisa encantadora, nunca pensó que se atrevería a hacer eso, pero lo hizo y la sensación le gusto, pero esa sonrisa cambia a una expresión de preocupación cuando, al voltear hacia las escaleras ve a todas sus hermanas rodeándolo, todas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El chico de cabellera blanca suspira y piensa.

" _Va a ser una noche muy larga…"_

Lo que Ronnie ni Lincoln no sabían es que un misterioso sujeto los estaba espiando, su expresión era de resentimiento total, tenia sus puños apretados con fuerza, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y con voz iracunda simplemente dijo.

- _"Ya te llevo la chingada, hijo de tu pinché madre…"_

Mientras Clyde caminaba hacia su casa en compañía de su amiga gótica, ambos iban hablando sobre lo loco que fue ese día.

-Tus amigos son muy geniales, Clyde.- Dijo Haiku al acomodarse un poco el cabello.

-Si, no lo niego, esos tíos están locos.- Respondió Clyde.- Pero son los mejores locos que eh conocido.

-Hehe, si me di cuenta de eso.- Dijo Haiku.- Oye Clyde, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de conocernos?

-Como… Dos meses.- Respondió Clyde.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ehm… Mera curiosidad.- Dijo Haiku.- Veras, a veces suelo ser muy olvidadiza.

-Sin problemas Haiku.- Menciono el chico moreno.- Sabes hoy me divertí mucho contigo.

-Si, yo también.- Respondio Haiku.- Y oye, gracias por no haberte apartado de mi.

-Nada que agradecer, My Lady.- Dijo Clyde al tomarla del hombro.- Aunque pudiera, no podría dejarte a tu merced… Nunca me lo perdonaría si lo llegara a hacer, Haiku.

La chica gótica sonríe ante las palabras de Clyde, esta vez se sintió incapaz de controlarse, por lo cual se lanzo a los brazos de aquel chico, esto sorprendió a Clyde, pero le correspondió al abrazo de su fría pero adorable amiga.

-Gracias Clyde, de verdad que eres el mejor.- Dijo Haiku.

Clyde la abraza con más fuerza, no se perdería la oportunidad de abrazar a su amiga.

Después de caminar un rato mas, ambos se detienen en una tienda de helados, allí le compra uno de vainilla y el se compra una paleta de uva, luego van hacia el parque a comerse sus helados en una banca.

La chica gótica sentía las miradas perforantes de algunas personas que pasaban por allí, miradas que reflejaban discordia por su apariencia apagada, pero ella estaba mas que acostumbrada a esas miradas discriminatorias, a parte de eso Clyde estaba allí con ella haciéndole ver la maravillosa persona que es ella.

Haiku a veces se preguntaba si en realidad se merecía a alguien tan bueno, tierno y modesto como Clyde.

Aquel misterioso sujeto que espiaba a Ronnie y a Lincoln va hacia las zonas bajas de Royal Woods, a unos apartamentos algo descuidados, allí se dirige al apartamento 5-C y toca, en donde un chico pelirrojo le abre.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Gonzales?- Pregunto el chico pelirrojo.

-Chandlers prepárate para mañana.- Respondió Gonzales.- Tenemos un asunto pendiente que resolver.

-¿Ah si?- Pregunto Chandlers.- ¿De quien se trata?

-De un mocoso peliblanco que se esta intentando llevar lo que es mío.- Respondio el chico latino.

-¿Chico peliblanco?... Vaya, nunca pensé que volvería a escuchar de Larry.- Dijo Chandlers.- Cuenta conmigo para darle una tunda que no olvidara.

-De acuerdo, mañana mismo nos encontramos en la entrada de la escuela.- Dijo Gonzales.

-Bien, hasta mañana será…- Respondió Chandlers antes de despedirse de su amigo latino.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Lincoln se reúne con Ronnie en el patio de esta, ella parecía intranquila ese día, el desde que la conoció no la había visto así.

-¿Pasa algo, Rarita?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-No, no pasa nada, Lincoln.- Respondió Ronnie.

-¿Segura?

-Ehm… - En eso Ronnie se voltea a verlo.- ¿No tienes un presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar hoy?

-Mmm… ahora que lo mencionas…- Dijo Lincoln antes de ser interrumpido por la campana de la escuela.

-Vaya, parece que ya entre a clase, mejor me voy no quiero llegar tarde, hablamos al rato, rarita.- Dijo Lincoln antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Ronnie e irse corriendo a su salón de clases.

La clase de matematicas estaba concurriendo de manera lenta, Lincoln y su amigo Liam estaban aburridos.

-Entonces muchachos, dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho, y ocho diesiseis…- Explicaba el profesor hasta que la puerta del salón es golpeada.

-¿Si?

-¿Esta Lincoln?

-Ehm… Joven, estoy en medio de una clase, ¿Podría decirme para que busca al estudiante?

-El director lo esta buscando para discutir unas cosas con el.

-Ah bueno en ese caso… ¡Lincoln!

El peliblanco guarda sus cosas y se dirige a la entrada.

-¿Si?

-El director te busca, puedes retirarte, pero recuerda ponerte al día con la clase de hoy.

-Claro, adiós profesor.

Lincoln sale del salón y se sorprende de ver a Clyde y a Kazu allí, ambos parecían muy preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Pregunto Lincoln.- Por sus expresiones puedo deducir que vieron a un fantasma.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- Exclamo Kazu.

-¿De que hablan?

-Amigo, Chandlers y un tipo desconocido te están buscando.- Dijo Kazu.- Al parecer quieren partirte la mandarina en gajos.

-Wow, ¿Y por que?

-No lo se.- Dijo Clyde.- Solo se que uno dijo que tenia que enseñarte a no meterte con lo que es de el.

-Si.- Añadio Kazu.- El que dijo eso tenia apariencia latina.

-¿Apariencia latina?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Si…- Ambos respondieron al unisono.

-Rayos… Espero que no sea quien pienso que es…

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Kazu

-Pues… No quiero pelear.- Respondió Lincoln.

-El problema es que ambos están con Ronnie anne.

-De acuerdo, ahora si es personal.- Dijo Lincoln.- Aun así tratare de dialogar como una persona civilizada.

-Oye.- Dijo Kazu.- Solo para que lo sepas, en caso de que esos dos se intenten pasar de listos, te apoyaremos.

-Si.- Dijo Clyde.- Nadie se mete con alguien de nuestro grupo.

-Gracias chicos, se los agradezco.- Dijo Lincoln.

Los tres llegan al patio, en donde Gonzales estaba hablando con Ronnie, esta misma estaba retenida por Chandlers.

-Miren no mas quien esta aquí.- Dijo Gonzales al ver que el peliblanco se acerca a el.- Así que tu eres Lincoln Loud ¿Eh?

-Si, soy yo.- Respondió Lincoln con una expresión de disgusto.- Y tu eres Gonzales, ¿Cierto?

-Oh, veo que ya sabes de mi.- Dijo Gonzales.- Debo suponer que esta zorra barata de purpura te conto sobre mi.

-¡Oye! No me digas así, Indocumentado hijo de tu pinché madre.- Dijo Ronnie al ser detenida por Chandlers

-Oye infeliz, la discusión es con migo, no con ella.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Qué rayos quieres aquí?

-Oh… Solo vengo por lo que es mío.- Dijo Gonzales.- No voy a permitir que un peliblanco hijo de perra me quite a mi linda chica.

-¡No tienes nada que recuperar, idiota! ¡Nosotros terminamos imbécil! ¿O es que la marihuana que te fumas te ah atrofiado las pocas neuronas que tienes?- Grito Ronnie intentando librarse del agarre de Chandlers

-¡Mientes!- Dijo Gonzales.- ¡Nuestra relación era perfecta hasta que esa zorra rubia te metió las falsas ideas que nuestra relación era toxica!

-¿Y crees que esto demuestra lo contrario?- Intervino Lincoln.- ¿Crees que esto le demostrara a Ronnie Anne que has cambiado? Con esto solo estas logrando sacarnos de quicio.

-¿Y que piensas hacer, nerd?- Pregunto Gonzales.- Solo eres un peliblanco raquítico sin ningún tipo de fortaleza… No se que puede ver Ronnie en alguien tan inferior como tu.

-Quizas sea cierto lo que dices.- Respondio Lincoln.- Pero sabes, al menos no soy alguien como tu, un patético remedo de humano, tengo la lealtad de mis amigos por convicción y no por interés… y lo mas importante de todo, tengo de mi lado a la chica mas maravillosa que eh conocido, y tu, no te mereces ni mencionar su nombre…

El chico latina aprieta sus puños con fuerza ante las palabras de Lincoln, el ambiente estaba tenso, Ronnie, Clyde y Kazu estaban preparados para cualquier posible enfrentamiento.

-... Pero tienes suerte que sea un hombre de paz.- Dijo Lincoln.- En lo personal no me gustaría pelear con alguien tan patético como tu, así que lo diré simple y sencillo; váyanse de aquí, déjennos tranquilos a mi y a Ronnie, no quiero problemas.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Dijo Gonzales poniéndose en guardia.- ¡Te voy a partir esa cara de pendejo que tienes!

Lincoln suspira, este tipo si que era terco.

-No se a que quieres llegar con todo esto, pero no voy a pelear, lárgate de aquí, los profesores no deben de tardar en llegar.- Dijo Lincoln.

El queda de pie esperando que Gonzales se fuera de allí con buenos términos, pero para su mala suerte este corre hacia el e intenta conectarle un puñetazo, gracias a las practicas de artes marciales con su hermana Lynn jr. Tenia algo de habilidad y sabia como defenderse, por poco y no esquiva ese puñetazo, pero aprovecha ese instante y el peliblanco de acierta un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

El latino retrocede mientras se toma el estomago, ese golpe le había dejado sin aires, Lincoln se acerca dispuesto a terminar esa pelea lo mas rápido que puede y un combo de puñetazos no se hicieron esperar y cayeron sobre el rostro de Gonzales, en total acertó cinco golpes, los cuales dejaron a Gonzales con la nariz y labios sangrando profusamente, además de dejarle un ojo morado.

El chico aprovecha cuando Lincoln retrocede un momento para recuperar el aliento y lo taclea, tirándolo al piso, allí el le acierta varios golpes a la cara, dejándole una línea de sangre en la boca y un ojo morado, finalmente el peliblanco logra atrapar el puño de su atacante y le devuelve el golpe, tirándolo hacia un lado. Lincoln se levanta y con su mano se limpia la línea de sangre, ve que Gonzales se intentaba levantar, pero el cansancio le dificultaba mucho esto.

Lincoln se acerca, la ira lo había dominado, el era alguien pacifico pero cuando se trata de defenderse era imparable, le da una patada en la cara a Gonzales, para luego el agacharse e intentar golpearlo de nuevo en el mentón.

Mientras esto pasaba, Chandlers tira hacia un lado a Ronnie Anne, haciendo que caiga en el césped, este iba a defender a su amigo, pero cuando se disponía a golpear al peliblanco por la espalda, Kazu lo rodea el cuello con su brazo y lo hace retroceder.

-¿A dónde vas, amiguito?- Dijo Kazu mientras arrastraba al inadaptado.

El chico pelirrojo se libera del agarre e intenta golpear a Kazu, pero Clyde lo taclea y con ayuda de Kazu y Ronnie logran retenerlo en el suelo, atándole las manos con un cordón del zapato de Ronnie

-Espero que ese nudo sea suficiente para retenerlo.- Dijo Ronnie.

Los tres voltean hacia Lincoln, ven que el se sigue batiendose a puñetazo limpio con Gonzales, este ya se había puesto de pie, la pelea estaba muy pareja, no se sabia quien podría ser el ganador.

Gonzales intenta darle un golpe en la entrepierna a Lincoln pero este lo esquiva y Lincoln le conecta un puñetazo en el mentón, dejándolo mareado, luego le da una patada en el pecho, esta misma lo hace caer al césped.

-¿Aun quieres seguir con esto, Bastardo?- Dijo Lincoln mientras jadeaba por el cansancio.

-No… No voy a permitir que me quites lo que es mío.- Dijo Gonzales al levantarse del suelo.

Los que presenciaban la pelea empalidecieron del temor cuando vieron que el chico latino sacaba una navaja, era pequeña pero se veía lo suficientemente letal como para infundir temor y Ronnie al ver esto, y al presenciar como su exnovio se acercaba al peliblanco que estaba distraído le grita.

-¡Lincoln, Cuidado!

El peliblanco voltea, ve a su enemigo con aquel objeto corto-punzante a punto de atacarlo, el coloca sus manos para detenerle, y la hojilla de la nava le atraviesa la palma de la mano, quizás era la adrenalina o el impacto del momento, pero Lincoln no sintió dolor al instante, el se quito a su atacante de un codazo, Kazu y Clyde rápidamente lo retuvieron en el suelo.

Lincoln retrocede y se quita la navaja que seguía incrustada en la palma de su mano, esto le provoca un dolor muy fuerte,el se toma la mano afectada desde la muñeca y cae de rodillas con un grito de dolor que asusta y deja en shock a los que presenciaban dicha pelea, para su suerte, Nikki y Reyna presenciaban ese acto desde lejos, y al ver lo que paso se acercaron a la zona de la pelea, La rubia se acerco a Clyde y a Kazu para ayudarle a retener a Gonzales, Mientras que Reyna y Ronnie se acercaron a Lincoln para ayudarle.

Entre ambas le ayudan a levantarse y lo sientan en una banca, Reyna saca de su mochila una botella de agua y la vierte sobre la herida de su mano, el sangrado no parecía detenerse, Ronnie temía que la hojilla hubiera atravesado una vena o un nervio importante de la mano.

-Tenemos que llevarle a un hospital.- Dijo Reyna.

-¡Oh, que observadora eres, Reyna! Déjame darte un premio a la observadora del año.- Dijo Ronnie en plan sarcástico.

-Oye, solo trato de ayudar, no es necesario el sarcasmo.- Respondió Reyna.

Nikki, Kazu y Clyde se acercan a Lincoln, Ronnie y Reyna despues de haber asegurado a Gonzales con otro cordón de zapatos.

-Esta herida parece muy grave.- Dijo Ronnie.- ¡No para de sangrar!

-Apliquemos un torniquete y llevémosle al hospital.

-¿No es mejor esperar la ambulancia?- Pregunto Clyde.

-No hay tiempo, debemos actuar ya.- Dijo Kazu.

El chico de descendencia asiática busca en su mochila y toma una vieja camiseta que solía usar cuando practicaba baloncesto, el la rasga y logra colocarle un torniquete improvisado, así como un vendaje temporal, Entre Clyde y Ronnie le ayudan a levantar, Lincoln solo se quejaba del dolor y lloraba inconscientemente, ese dolor era insoportable.

Por fortuna Nikki tenia licencia de conducir y su padre le había prestado el auto, El grupo sube al auto de Nikki y ella se pone en marcha al hospital general de Royal Woods.

Ronnie se sentía culpable, si no fuera por ella, su amigo peliblanco no hubiera tenido que pasar por eso, cada quejido de dolor, cada sollozo que provenía del peliblanco era como si una aguja se clavara en la conciencia de Ronnie Anne, se sintió inútil, ella podría haber detenido la pelea, pero el miedo la paralizo, y ahora por eso su amigo había recibido una herida bastante grave en su mano.

Finalmente llegan al hospital, Las enfermeras y doctores al ver aquellos vendajes improvisados completamente bañados en sangre a pesar de tener un torniquete improvisado no dudan en darle prioridad, un grupo de enfermeras junto a un medico toman al peliblanco y lo llevan a una camilla para atenderle, el guardia de seguridad le dice a los compañeros del peliblanco que esperen allí.

La espera se hacia eterna para los amigos del peliblanco, Nikki y Clyde estaban cada uno con un vaso de café en sus manos, necesitaban calmarse e intentar digerir todo lo que había pasado, hablaba de cómo todo esto pudo haberse evitado, Kazu estaba apoyado en el hombro de su novia, tenia la mirada perdida, al igual que Clyde pensaba en que todo pudo haberse evitado de alguna u otra manera, Reyna estaba charlando con Ronnie, ella parecía ser la mas afectada, estaba allí sentaba con los ojos llorosos y una expresión de preocupación.

-O… Oye Reyna.- Dijo Ronnie con voz quebrada.- Lamento lo que dije en la escuela… Es solo que estoy afectada con todo esto.

-Tranquila Ronnie, no hay nada que perdonar.- Respondió Reyna.- Todo esto parece tan… Ilógico, ¿Ese chico de verdad estaba tan obsesionado contigo como para matarte?

-Todo apunta a que si.- Dijo Ronnie.- No lo se… Creo que debí haber actuado en vez de quedarme allí parada como una estúpida.

En eso Reyna le coloca una mano en el hombro.

-Ronnie, no te mortifiques, no ganaras nada con echarte la culpa.- Dijo Reyna en un tono confortante.- Lincoln no quisiera verte así, después de todo nada de esto fue tu culpa, tu no le dijiste a ese infeliz que viniera a la escuela… Creeme, aunque me veas como una loca con lo que voy a decir, Lincoln tiene mucha suerte de seguir con vida, es decir, pudo ser peor, ¿No?

Ronnie se disponía a responder cuando dos oficiales llegan a la sala de estar.

-¿Alguien aquí conoce a Lincoln Loud?- Pregunto el agente.

-Nosotros, oficial, somos amigos de Lincoln.- Dijo Nikki.

-Bien, muchachos tenemos que hacerles unas preguntas, pero antes quiero que sepan que Chandler MacinTyre y Gonzales Moreno están bajo custodia, en este momento van directo al calabozo de la comisaria.- Dijo aquel oficial.

-Bien oficial, ¡Que esos dos hijos de perra se pudran en prisión!- Dijo Ronnie Anne.

El oficial procede a entrevistar a los chicos de allí, mientras su compañero va hacia donde esta el peliblanco para interrogarle, al terminar se dedujo que todo fue iniciado por Gonzales y su amigo, y que Lincoln actuo en defensa propia.

Unos minutos después de que los oficiales se fueran, un doctor salió a la sala de espera.

-¿Hay algún conocido de Lincoln?

-Nosotros somos amigos del.- Dijo Clyde al acercarse con los demás al doctor.- Dígannos, ¿Esta bien?

-No se preocupen chicos, el esta bien, por fortuna la hojilla no corto nada importante dentro de la mano, una de mis enfermeras le esta terminando de suturar la mano en este momento.- Dijo el doctor.- ¿No ah llegado ningún familiar de Lincoln?

En ese momento llega Rita y Luna.

-¡Oh mire, ya llego la mama de Lincoln y una de sus hermanas!- Dijo Clyde- ¡Eh, por aquí, Señora Loud!

Rita y Luna escuchan la voz de Lincoln y se acercan allí.

-Yo soy la madre de Lincoln, dígame ¿como se encuentra mi bebe?

El doctor le procede a contar lo mismo que le dijo a los amigos de Lincoln, el doctor la lleva un momento a la recepción para que firme algunos papeles y finalmente el peliblanco sale con una enfermera de donde estaba, tenía su mano cubierta con gasa, esto mientras su herida cerraba.

Cuando su madre, hermana y amigos lo ven, corren a abrazarle.

-¡Me alegra que mi conejito hermoso este bien!- Dijo Rita.- Pero podrían decirme ¡Que rayos paso!

-Señora Loud.- Dijo Ronnie Anne.- Déjeme contarle, vera…

La chica latina le procede a contar sobre lo acontecido horas antes, Rita y Luna por un momento pensaron que ella le estaba contando la escena de un episodio de Miami Vice, pero no, Luna tenia la serie al día y no recordaba eso hubiera pasado en algún episodio.

-Vaya, Bro.- Dijo Luna con una expresión de incredulidad.- No sabia que eras de temer… tienes mis respetos, Lincoln.

-Si, y aunque no me gusta que te metas en problemas, al menos puedo entender que lo hiciste para defender a tu novia.- Dijo Rita.

-Lo dicho por su madre dejo sonrojados a Lincoln y a Ronnie.

-¡Mama! ¡No somos novios! ¡Somos amigos!.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Lo mismo decía yo cuando estaba con tu padre, y mírame ahora, felizmente casada con diez hijas y un valiente muchachito.- Respondió Rita.

Lincoln solo suspira, Ronnie se ríe ante la expresión de su tierno amigo peliblanco, aunque la culpa aun seguía carcomiéndola, decidió que seria en otro momento en el que se disculparía, debía dejarlo descansar, había pasado mucho por hoy…


	5. Tiempo de calma (Capitulo 4)

**Bueno chicos, ahora que estuve releyendo el capitulo anterior me di cuenta que la trama de la pelea me quedo algo forzada, mas que todo me di cuenta de esto gracias a una Review, (Le agradesco mucho a JonasNagera por haberme dicho de esto, gracias amigo, te debo una :D ) y pues, me disculpo por ello, pero no se preocupen, cuando finalize la historia editare ese capitulo para que sea mas natural la aparicion de Gonzales y Chandlers. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, dudas, criticas constructicas, Pueden dejarlas con total normalidad, Yo no muerdo XD**

 **Dicho esto, comencemos :D**

 **(Espero que este capitulo compense mi error del anterior :'v)**

* * *

El amanecer del viernes, Lincoln Loud se hallaba acostado en su cama, el chico bosteza ya que recién se había levantado, las heridas de aquella pelea se estaban curando mas rápido de lo usual gracias al suero de regeneración celular, fabricado y patentado por Lisa Loud, aun así, la herida de la navaja le dolía, se aseguraba de cambiarse el vendaje diariamente para evitar infecciones, su madre había decidió que el resto de esa semana no iría a la escuela y en ese tiempo, Clyde, Kazu, Reyna, Nikki y Ronnie Anne le visitaban para dejarle las tareas y pasar tiempo con el.

Ronnie no podía evitar sentirse culpable al ver el vendaje en la mano de su amigo peliblanco, la culpa la mortificaba, le hacia perder el apetito… Por fortuna esos dos bastardos estarían fuera de escena por lo menos un año.

Lincoln notaba que Ronnie estaba desanimada, por lo cual la intentaba animar de todas las formas posibles, incluso haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga, este tipo de detalles enamoraba mas a la chica latina, la hacia sentir mas apegada a el… ¿Cómo era posible que con todo lo que paso siguiera siendo el mismo y ella no pudiera disculparse aun como es debido?

El peliblanco se queda viendo su mano vendada y piensa que debe tener mucha suerte, si no hubiera puesto su mano, la navaja se hubiera incrustado en su pecho, y las cosas hubieran resultado muy diferente.

El se levanta y toma su toalla y un cambio de ropa para irse al baño, por fortuna las hermanas que vivían aun en la casa se habían ido y el camino al baño estaba libre.

Después de ducharse y cambiarse se va hacia su cuarto, tenia que ponerse al día con un trabajo de la escuela, por suerte Lincoln es ambidiestro y su herida no era un obstáculo para escribir…

Ya llevaba rato haciendo su tarea cuando la voz de su madre le saca de su concentración.

-Lincoln, tienes visitas.- Dijo Rita desde las escaleras.

-Ehm… ¿Quién es?- Pregunto Lincoln mientras reanudaba su escritura.

-Es… Ronnie anne.- Dijo Rita.- Ella ya va hacia tu cuarto.

- _"Que extraño"_ \- Pensó Lincoln.- _"A esta hora debería estar en la escuela"_.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que tocaran a la puerta del peliblanco, Lincoln le dice que pase y La chica latina procede a pasar, cerrando la puerta atrás de si.

-¿Qué cuentas, Lame-O?- Saludo Ronnie.

-Yo estoy bien, Rarita.- Respondió Lincoln.- Pero ¿Tu no deberías estar en la escuela?

-Digamos que pedí permiso.- Dijo Ronnie.

-… Te escapaste, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Qué? ¡No!.- Respondió la chica latina.- Le comente a mama que quería verte temprano y accedió.

-Ronnie…

-Bueno… esta bien.- Dijo la chica latina.- Pero solo lo pienso hacer hoy… Veras, necesito decirte algo…

-¿Ah si?- Pregunto el peliblanco.- ¿Qué piensas decirme?

-Veras… Quería pedirte… Perdón…- Dijo Ronnie.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué te tendrías que disculpar?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Es que… Si no fuera por mi, no habrías recibido tal daño en tu mano.- Dijo Ronnie.- Discúlpame por no… No haber hecho nada…

Aquella chica ruda no pudo contener algunas lagrimas, de verdad le dolía ver que por su culpa, su amigo había recibido un daño muy fuerte en su mano… Si tan solo hubiera tenido la valentía de pelear junto a el nada de eso hubiera pasado, Lincoln solo presenciaba como su amiguita exponía su lado sensible mientras lagrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Soy la peor amiga del mundo!- Estallo Ronnie.- Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo… No estarías así, con tu mano vendada y con banditas en la cara y brazos, ¡Perdóname por mi incompetencia, Lincoln! ¡No merezco ser tu amiga!

Eso ultimo hizo que Lincoln reaccionara, el se abalanza hacia ella y le abraza, dejando a Ronnie Anne muy sonrojada e impactada.

-Ronnie, ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- Exclamo Lincoln mientras la seguía abrazando.- Yo no se que haría si mi mejor amiga se alejara de mi… No se si te servirá, pero, te perdono… Ya no tienes que mortificarte Ronnie.

Ronnie se separa del mientras le sonríe, Lincoln de verdad era muy gentil con ella. Aun así ella dudaba, quizás lo decía para ocultar su rencor.

-Lincoln… ¿Estas seguro de que estoy perdonada?- Pregunto Ronnie con la mirada baja.- Es decir, no es fácil perdonar a alguien que pudo haber hecho algo para evitar que salieras herido…

Lincoln sonríe, supuso que Ronnie dudaría y el sabia que hacer, asi que con ambas manos tomo a Ronnie de las mejillas, haciendo que mire a sus ojos.

-Ronnie.- Dijo Lincoln con un tono de voz bajo.- ¿Crees que le guardaría resentimiento a la chica mas maravillosa que eh conocido? ¿Crees que te odiaría después de lo que hemos vivido? Se que nos conocemos de poco, pero de algo estoy seguro… Y es que te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi, te has convertido en una pieza fundamental de mi vida, yo no quiero que te hagan daño y si tuviera que enfrentarme a esos degenerados una vez mas… lo haría solo para asegurarme de que vas a estar a salvo… ¿Entiendes, Rarita?

Ronnie sonríe al escuchar eso, las palabras de Lincoln llegaron directo a su corazón y ahora que lo veía mejor, su mirada tenia ese brillo encantador que prescencio la ultima vez que estuvo allí, esta vez ella se acercaría y le daría un beso en la mejilla, dejando al peliblanco muy sonrojado.

-Cielos… ¡Que hice yo para merecer a alguien como tu?- Dijo la chica morena antes de hundir su cara en el pecho del peliblanco.

-Es curioso…- Respondió el peliblanco mientras le acariciaba su cabello.- Yo debería estar haciéndote esa pregunta, rarita.

Ella abraza más fuerte al chico de cabello blanco, no quería soltarse de su abrazo, se sentía segura entre sus brazos, le agradaba el calor que irradiaba, el curioso aroma que despedía su ropa, una fragancia con un olor suave pero varonil.

Lincoln se separa un momento y la toma de las mejillas, a través de su palma sana y los dedos de su mano herida sintió que las mejillas de su amiga estaban calientes y enrojecidas, tenía una mirada muy tierna y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

El peliblanco bloquea su mirada en los labios de Ronnie Anne, se veían tan suaves, tan tiernos… Tan Besables, y de manera inconsciente empezó a acercarse lentamente, esto mismo lo percibió Ronnie Anne, pero no lo quería detener, desde la ultima vez que casi se besan añoro una oportunidad así nuevamente.

Esta vez su acercamiento fue mas, por un instante pudieron sentir la cálida respiración del otro, casi podían sentir la calidez de sus bocas…

Los llamados de la madre de Lincoln afuera de su habitación le sacaron del momento, Lincoln solo evito el contacto con sus labios y la abrazo.

-Lincoln, te llaman al teléfono de abajo.- Dijo la madre de Lincoln afuera de su habitación.- Creo que es tu amigo Kazu.

-Voy enseguida.- Respondió el peliblanco.- es que Ronnie me estaba ayudando a limpiar la herida de mi mano.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo La madre de Lincoln.- Cuando termines de hablar con tu amigo, ven a la cocina con tu amiga, les prepare galletitas de chocolate.

-Claro, gracias mama.- Dijo Lincoln.

Rita baja al primer piso, mientras eso Lincoln se separa del abrazo que le había dado a Ronnie, ambos estaban sonrojados al máximo.

-Bien, espérame aquí Rarita, iré a ver que quiere Kazu, y luego vamos y comemos las galletas que preparo mama, ¿Si?- Dijo Lincoln.

-Claro… Ve, yo te espero aquí.- Respondió Ronnie.

Lincoln le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la habitación, estando sola se acuesta en la cama y hunde su rostro en la almohada de Lincoln.

- _"Demonios, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonto y lindo"_ \- Pensó Ronnie mientras abrazaba la almohada y capturaba el suave aroma a colonia varonil de esta.

* * *

Después de ese día los sentimientos de ambos se iban fortaleciendo, ambos adoraban pasar el tiempo después de la escuela, casi siempre se pasaban por el árcade del centro comercial, o se reunían todos en casa de Nikki para pasar el rato entre amigos, beber gaseosas y degustar de buena comida, así como también escuchar buena música, allí es donde Ronnie comenzaba a aprender a bailar, pues Lincoln siempre la sacaba a bailar.

Otras veces ella pasaba la tarde en casa de Lincoln, ya sea jugando en su Commodore 64 o en su NES, haciendo las tareas de la escuela o simplemente charlando mientras ven televisión.

A comienzos de la segunda semana previa al baile había conocido a la familia de Ronnie… o mejor dicho, a su madre, pues ese día Bobby estaría ocupado en la discoteca en la que trabajaba como DJ,

La madre de Ronnie era una mujer muy solidaria y dulce, siempre interponía el bienestar de sus hijos ante el de ella, por su complexión, Lincoln le supuso una edad aproximada de 36 años de edad, trabajaba como enfermera en el Hospital General de Royal Woods.

A ella le agrado Lincoln, era el tipo de chico con el que quería que estuviera su hija, con buen porte y buen gusto, y por lo que Ronnie le conto y lo que escucho de sus compañeras de trabajo, el estaba dispuesto a exponer su integridad con tal de mantener a salvo a Ronnie Anne.

A Lincoln le parecía una señora agradable, le cayó de maravilla. El le conto las cosas que ah vivido con Ronnie en el poco tiempo de conocerse, Desde el comienzo de su amistad, las cosas que solían hacer en los tiempo libres y como no, el altercado que tuvo con Chandlers y Gonzales.

Al día siguiente por fin conoció a Bobby, era alguien muy amigable, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro… bajo el estándar femenino era muy atractivo, el peliblanco comprendió el por que su hermana se había enamorado de el.

Ese mismo día presencio como mezclaba la música con sus platos, le parecía que tenia mucho talento, el como calcular el tiempo correcto para lanzar la siguiente canción sin que suene extraño o desprolijo, el como cambiaba de disco de vinyl de manera rápida sin quebrar el disco o romper la aguja, era mucha habilidad la que se necesitaba…

El día miércoles estaba en el patio de la escuela hablando con Clyde y Kazu, después de los eventos de la pelea, ambos fueron citados a dirección, pero al determinar que sus acciones las hicieron para defender a su amigo de esos maniacos no se les impuso castigo, pero si una advertencia, Lincoln al ser la victima no recibió ningún tipo de reproche.

Mientras los tres amigos charlaban como siempre lo hacían, aparece Nikki, alegre de que su mejor amigo este bien.

-Hey Fido.- Dijo la rubia antes de chocar los puños con el peliblanco.- Me alegro que estés bien.

-Si, ¿Que te trae por acá, Nikki?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno, solo quería decirte que este sábado hay una fiesta en mi casa, y ustedes tres están más que invitados.- Dijo Nikki.

-Oh vaya.- Dijo Kazu.- ¡Por fin Nikki me invito a una de sus fiestas! ¡Gracias!

-Lo aprecio mucho Nikki, gracias.- Dijo Clyde.

-Excelente, ¿Puedo llevar a alguien mas?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Ya conoces las reglas, Fido.- Respondió Nikki.- Puedes invitar solo a una persona.

-Claro, casi lo olvido…- Dijo Lincoln.- Gracias por la invitación.

-Hey, no seria una fiesta de verdad si no están mis tres mejores amigos, ¿no?- Dijo Nikki.- Bueno, mejor me voy a clases, no quiero llegar tarde otra vez, hablamos al rato, muchachos.

-Adiós Nikki.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Nos vemos, Nikki.- Dijo Kazu.

-Hablamos al rato, Nikki.- Dijo Clyde.

-Déjame adivinar… Llevaras a Ronnie Anne al baile, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Kazu.

-Que comes que adivinas, Kazu…- Dijo Lincoln.- Además, Estoy seguro que llevaras a Reyna, ¿Verdad?

-Me leíste la mente, Loud.- Dijo Kazu mientras se reía.- ¿Y tu Clyde? ¿Iras?

-Lo siento chicos, esta vez no podre ir, quede de verme con Haiku para el sábado.- Dijo Clyde.

-No te preocupes amigo, te guardamos algo de lo que den de comer.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias chicos.- Dijo el chico moreno al mirar su reloj.- ¡Rayos, que se nos hace tarde para reunirnos con los demás chicos!

-Vamos entonces.- Dijo Kazu.

Lincoln y sus amigos van hacia la cafetería, en donde están Rusty, Liam, Zach y Ronnie anne, parecían estar viendo como Zach armaba un cubo Rubik.

-¡Si!- Exclamo Zach.- ¡Batí mi propio record armando el cubo Rubik!

-¡Un minuto con veintiséis! ¡No manches, Zach!- Dijo Ronnie.- Acabas de hacerme perder 50 dólares con Rusty.

-Hehe, eso te pasa por supersticiosa.- Dijo Rusty al recibir el billete de Ronnie.- ¡Hey, si aquí viene Navajitas y sus amigos!

-Haha, muy gracioso, Rusty.- Dijo Lincoln de manera sarcástica.- ¡Hola Rarita!, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, Lame-O.- Dijo Ronnie al abrazar a Lincoln.

-Oye, este sábado Nikki hará una de sus fiestas, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Pregunto Lincoln algo ruborizado.

Ronnie le sonríe y le da un golpe en el hombro.

-Claro que voy, Lame-O.- Respondió Ronnie.- De todos modos yo te iba a invitar a ti, pues Nikki también me invito.

-Vaya coincidencia.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Y que hacían?

Lincoln, Kazu y Clyde se unen al grupo que presenciaba como Zach armaba el cubo Rubik, cada vez intentando romper su propia marca.

Después de un rato todos se reúnen en el patio de la escuela y allí deciden esperar por Haiku y Nikki, no deberían de tardar en salir de clases, Mientras los demás charlaban y bromeaban, Lincoln aprovecha que Clyde esta apartado del grupo revisando cuanto dinero lleva en la cartera.

-A ver… 56… 76… 96… ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Lincoln?- Pregunto Clyde apartando su vista de los billetes.

-Amigo, quería preguntarte algo.- Dijo el peliblanco al acercarse a su amigo, el mira de un lado hacia otro para cerciorarse que no había nadie cerca.

-Ella te gusta, ¿No es así?- Pregunto el joven Loud con una mirada picarona.

Ante la pregunta, el chico moreno se sonroja un poco, desde el día de la excursión había descubierto que sentía algo por ella, mas que una amistad… Pero no lo quería aceptar aun, después de todo aun le dolía la puñalada trapera que le había dado Teal ¿Cómo podía seguir confiando en el amor con tal golpe? Aun así, muy en el fondo, Clyde sabia que Haiku nunca le daría un golpe tan bajo, pero era mejor prevenir, ¿No?

El chico de tez morena endureció su mirar.

-No se de que hablas, amigo.- Respondió Clyde.

-Oh, vamos Clyde… ¿Crees que naci ayer?- Dijo Lincoln mientras le sonreía a su amigo.- ¿De verdad crees que no me eh fijado que Haiku te tiene por las nubes?

-Te equivocas, Lincoln.- Respondió Clyde.- Ella y yo solo somos amigos.

-He, si claro, y yo soy Superman.- Dijo Lincoln.- Vamos amigo, no reprimas tus sentimientos, si te gusta ve y díselo.

Clyde solo suspira y le dirige la mirada hacia su amigo.

-No… No me gusta… Solo es mi amiga.- Respondio Clyde.

-Pero… ¿Por qué sigues reprimiéndote?- Pregunto Clyde.- ¿Por qué no solo intentas de nuevo?

El chico moreno aprieta los dientes y mira a Lincoln.

-¿Para que?- Pregunto Clyde.- ¿Para ser usado y descartado otra vez?

-Clyde…

-¡No!- Interrumpió el moreno.- Se que quieres que lo siga intentando, Lincoln… Pero yo ya estoy cansado de siempre ser el títere de las chicas que trato…

-Haiku no te trata como un títere… No se si lo notaste.- Dijo Lincoln.- Yo solo digo que tienes una oportunidad con ella.

Clyde baja la mirada, con lo que dijo Lincoln sintió un poco de tristeza.

-Sabes, Lincoln… Es muy curioso eso que me acabas de decir…- Dijo Clyde aun con la mirada baja.- Eso mismo fue lo que me dijiste con Teal…

El peliblanco casi sintió que quería darse una palmada en la frente ¡Rayos! El quería animar a su amigo y termino recordándole lo que fue de su fracaso amoroso con esa chica rubia.

-Clyde yo…

-No, tranquilo Lincoln.- Interrumpió Clyde.- Yo… Necesito un tiempo a solas, vuelvo al rato.

Dicho esto, Clyde se va de allí, dejándole a Lincoln una sensación de culpa…

-" _Yo… Solo quería animarte_ "- Pensó Lincoln.

En eso llegan Nikki y Haiku, ambas venían charlando sobre un rumor que corrió en su salón de clases, aunque ya se habían conocido de hace tiempo atrás, la chica rubia y la chica gótica comenzaron a charlar mas seguido después del día de la excursión, ambas ven a Lincoln y le saludan.

-Hey Lincoln.- Saludo Nikki.

-Hola Loud.- Saludo Haiku.- Mmm… Luces muy perturbado, ¿Paso algo?

-No… Es decir, si- Dijo Lincoln.- Es Clyde, le trate de animar pero… Creo que la embarre.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Haiku.- ¿Sabes a donde fue?

-No, pero vi que entro al edificio A3- Dijo Lincoln.

-Bien, espérame aquí con los demás, yo ire a buscarle.- Dijo Haiku.

-Vale, buena suerte Haiku.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Hehe gracias, pero no la necesito, los espíritus me ayudaran en esta.- Respondió Haiku antes de retirarse.

-Sabes, esa chica es extraña.- Dijo Nikki.- Pero me agrada, es muy adorable a su modo.

-Si… Es una buena amiga.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Oye Lame-O, ven a ver esto.- Dijo Ronnie desde el fondo.

-¡Voy!- Respondió Lincoln.- Vamos Nikki, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Como digas, Fido…

Haiku se hallaba caminando por los pasillos del edificio A3, allí se hallaban los laboratorios de Fisica y Quimica, aparte del Club de Informática y Literatura este ultimo también era frecuentado por Haiku, era un miembro regular a diferencia de su cargo en el Club Mortician.

Al buscar un poco mas encuentra a Clyde en la azotea, se hallaba viendo el horizonte, las bellas montañas de Michigan y el aire frio que le acariciaba el rostro a Clyde le ayudaba a aclarar su mente.

-Así que aquí estabas Clyde.- Dijo Haiku.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Clyde no responde enseguida, se toma unos segundos antes de responder.

-Alguna vez… ¿Te has llegado a sentir tan querida solo para que un día simplemente todo eso cambie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?- Pregunto Clyde.- Alguna vez… ¿Te has llegado a apegar tanto a alguien y de un día para otro terminan tratándose como si fueran desconocidos?

Haiku se coloca al lado de Clyde, el chico seguía mirando al horizonte.

-No se si sea correcto mencionarla, pero… ¿Te refieres a Teal, verdad?- Dijo Haiku.

Clyde suspiro, no sabia como supo de ella…

-Si te lo preguntas, Nikki me conto lo que te paso con ella en la mañana.- Dijo nuevamente Haiku.

-He… supongo que Nikki debe de confiar en ti como para que ella te hubiera dicho eso, ¿No?- Pregunto Clyde en un tono depresivo.

Haiku mira hacia un lado… En realidad ella le conto eso a Haiku por que de algún modo que no se explica logro adivinar sus sentimientos por Clyde, la chica gótica vuelve su mirada hacia el chico moreno, no había despegado su vista del horizonte.

-Sabes, My Lady…- Dijo Clyde en el mismo tono depresivo.- Ella y yo eramos los mejores amigos, tanto asi que todo el que nos veía pensaba que eramos pareja… Eramos… Nosotros dos contra el mundo, teníamos una gran amistad… Pero tal parece que no le importo irse.

Haiku se acerca al moreno para colocarse a su lado, mira el horizonte un momento y voltea su mirar a Clyde.

-… Fue una semana larga al intentar averiguar por que se fue asi sin mas.- Continuo el moreno.- Queria saber que hice mal… Queria respuestas… y ahora que las tengo, preferiría haberme mantenido en la ignorancia… He, Solo eres una piedra en el zapato… Fueron las palabras que me dijo Lincoln cuando el hablo con Cookie, una de sus amigas mas intimas…

Haiku continuo oyendo la historia de Clyde, de verdad sabia usar muy bien las palabras, si el dibujo no le daba, podría haberse dedicado a la poesía…

-Entonces… ¿Para todos soy eso? ¿Una piedra en el zapato? ¿Un ladrillo mas en la pared?- Prosiguió Clyde.- Pero al final nada de eso importa… es decir ¿A quien le importaría tener de amigo a un miserable como yo?

El chico moreno nunca supo cuando fue que Haiku se le abalanzo encima para darle un abrazo, estaba algo sorprendido, pero no hizo intento alguno de desatarse de aquel abrazo.

-Clyde… No te sigas degradando asi.- Dijo Haiku mientras miraba a Clyde y le acariciaba una mejilla.- Esa chica no sabe de lo que se pierde, es decir, siempre eres tan atento, cariñoso, gentil… No pienses que no vales nada solo por que una cualquiera diga que eres una piedra en el zapato.

Clyde oia atentamente a su amiga, las caricias de ella y su sonrisa le tenían sonrojado a mas no poder ¡Dios, ella de por si era hermosa, pero sin dudas se veía extraordinaria cuando sonreía!

-Quizás en la vida de ella si hayas sido un estorbo.- Continuo Haiku.- Pero, en la mía, eres aquella luz en la oscuridad, quizás a ella nunca le hayas importado, pero a tus amigos y a Lincoln si que les importas, pero por sobre todo…

Ella le toma ambas manos y se acerca a su oído.

-Tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida, Clyde Mc'Bride.- Susurro dulcemente la chica gótica.

Esas palabras le llegan al resquebrajado corazón del moreno, ambos se quedan viendo y Clyde no puede evitar soltar una lagrima, la chica gótica sonríe y le seca la lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

-No llores, Clyde.- Dijo Haiku mientras seguía tomándole la mejilla.- Ni yo merezco tus lágrimas.

Clyde se abalanza a ella y ambos se funden en un abrazo tan hermoso como la luna llena, apoyado en el hombro de su chica gótica da rienda suelta a su llanto, luego de unos minutos el chico se separa y le besa la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Gracias, My Lady.- Dijo Clyde mientras le sonreía a su amiga.- Eres la mejor de todas ¡Sin dudas!

Haiku se sonroja ante eso y mira hacia un lado.

-Hehe, gracias Clyde.- Respondio Haiku.- Ven, vamos no queremos hacer esperar a Lincoln.

-Ehm… Haiku.- Llamo Clyde.

-¿Si?

-Crees que… Yo… Podría tomarte de la… Mano-Pregunto tímidamente el chico moreno.

Haiku sonríe y sin decir nada le toma la mano.

-Vamos, mi príncipe.- Dijo Haiku.- Es malo hacer esperar a tus amigos.

Ambos bajan al patio en donde sus amigos le esperaban, de allí todos pasan por la tienda para comprar refrescos y comida chatarra, luego se ponen en camino hacia la casa de Nikki, vivía a unas cuadras antes de la casa de Ronnie, allí el grupo pasa una tarde de locos, primero jugaron en la NES de Nikki, para luego hablar entre ellos, Nikki decide encender el equipo de sonido y saca su cajón de discos de Vinyl para poner un tema de Steve Wonder (Part-Time Lover) de ultimo Nikki les recuerda a los chicos que la fiesta es el sábado, a eso de las 6:30 de la tarde todos se fueron a sus casas.

Eran las 7:30 de la noche, Clyde estaba en su habitación dibujando un rato, tenia una botella de Cocacola y los auriculares puestos en su tocadiscos, estaba escuchando un tema de Laura Branigan (Self Control), lo que dibujaba eran nuevos personajes para el proyecto que tiene con Lincoln y sus amigos, el chico moreno piensa un poco en el futuro, sus amigos formarían un buen equipo de desarrollo de videojuegos, ¿No sera gracioso que su juego obtenga tanta fama que puedan formar su propia compañía?

Quizas eran solo fantasias que salian de la mente del chico moreno, se veia trabajando con sus amigos entregando juegos de calidad superior, llevando entretenimiento y felicidad a los hogares del mundo... con una gran mansion y Haiku a su lado...

Al pensar en ella el chico se ruboriza, !Era tan hermosa! y aun le debia un agradecimiento por lo que hizo hoy en la azotea...

Despues de dibujar, se acuesta en su cama y antes de apagar la luz saca de la gabeta de su mesita de noche la foto que Lincoln les había sacado a el y a Haiku el día de la excursión ¡Dios! ¡Se veía tan hermosa!

- _"Espero que todo salga bien el sábado"_ \- Penso Clyde antes de sonreír y poner la foto en su mesita de noche y apagar la luz para dormir.

 **(Continuara...)**


	6. Amor Terapeutico (Capitulo 5)

**Siguiente capitulo chicos, ya vamos por la mitad de este fic, si mas no me equivoco creo que solo quedan como tres o cuatro episodios mas, y el epilogo, luego saco los episodios y una version remakeada del Oneshot y listo, todo finalizado :3**

 **Este episodio es exclusivo para Clyde y Haiku, asi que espero que les guste**

 **!Comencemos! :3**

* * *

El día domingo por la mañana, Nuestro peliblanco se despierta a eso de las diez de la mañana debido a lo tarde que se durmió, pero al recordar lo que vivió en la fiesta sintió que todo valió la pena, le había demostrado a Ronnie Anne lo que sentía y le había sido correspondido… Ahora debía cuidar que ese amor nunca se extinguiera, objetivo que iba a lograr a toda costa.

Al levantarse se da cuenta que tiene la foto que le saco a Ronnie Anne el día de la excursión en sus manos, el sonríe al ver a su nueva novia allí y besa la foto antes de dejarla en su mesita de noche, toma la toalla y un cambio de ropa y va al baño a asearse.

Después de ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y lavarse los dientes, Lincoln baja al comedor a buscar algo de comer, ve a su madre leyendo el periódico y a su hermanita Lucy escribiendo algo en su diario.

-Hola mama, Hola Lucy.- Dijo el peliblanco entrando al cuarto y dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambas chicas.

-Hola cariño, ¿La pasaste bien ayer en la fiesta?- Pregunto Rita

Lincoln sonríe ante el comentario de su madre.

-La pase… De maravilla.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Oh… Ya veo que esta pasando aquí…- Dijo Rita con una sonrisa.- ¿Todo salió bien con tu amiguita?

-Uff mama, si supieras…- Dijo Lincoln algo ruborizado.

Rita se levanta con una sonrisa y abraza a Lincoln, ella entendió de lleno lo que quiso decir su hijo.

-Awww, que lindo cariño.- Dijo Rita mientras apretujaba mas a su hijo.- ¡Estoy seguro que serás un novio excelente!

-Mama…- Dijo Lincoln sonriendo.

Lucy presenciaba esa escena de lejos, estaba feliz por que su hermano encontró pareja, quizás en días futuros espié a su hermano a ver como avanzan las cosas con su novia.

Después de separase del abrazo que le daba a su hijo, ella prosigue a decirle que el desayuno estaba en el microondas de la cocina, así que Lincoln va hacia la cocina y toma su desayuno, Un plato de Waffles y una taza de café, va a la sala de estar y enciende la TV, por fortuna estaban pasando Miami Vice, así que se queda viendo la serie, ya había visto ese episodio, pero no le importaba.

Al terminar de comer lleva el plato y la taza hacia el fregadero para lavarla, mientras fregaba se pregunto si le habría ido bien a Clyde, el viernes se le veía muy ansioso de que llegara el sábado, tenia mucha curiosidad el peliblanco.

Cuando termina de fregar sube a su habitación, al pasar por el cuarto de Lucy se percata que anda hablando por teléfono con alguien… ¿Quizás Haiku la este llamando para contarle sobre lo que paso ayer con Clyde? ¿Quizás este llamando a la estación de radio para que coloquen su canción preferida?... Finalmente le resto importancia y entro a su habitación para adelantar la historia de su proyecto.

 _-"Es cuando Avernus toma su Espada, la legendaria Withe Master estaba recargada y lista para pelear una vez mas contra la Legión Zero"_ \- Escribía Lincoln en su libreta, estaba muy inspirado ese día _.-"El héroe empieza a correr hacia el gran ejercito de la legión, las balas le rozaban el cuerpo, pero aquel muchacho no temía a nada, si ese día iba a caer, lo iría a hacer luchando hasta con sus ultimas fue…"_

La historia del peliblanco fue cortada por la voz de su madre en el piso de abajo.

-Lincoln, te llaman al teléfono.- Dijo Rita.- Es Clyde.

- _"Genial"_ –Pensó Lincoln.

El chico baja las escaleras y toma el teléfono, su madre abre la puerta de la entrada y se despide con la mano, iría a comprar unas cosas al supermercado, no volvería por el momento.

-¿Diga?- Dijo Lincoln al tomar el teléfono.

-Hey Lincoln, ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto el chico moreno.

-Uff amigo, ¡Me siento de maravilla!- Respondió el muchacho de cabellera blanca.

-¿Ah si?- Dijo Clyde.- ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Lograste algo con Ronnie?

-Amigo, espero que tengas tiempo, te voy a contar.- Dijo Lincoln para proceder a contarle todo.

Clyde se sentía feliz por su amigo, por fin había logrado conseguir a esa chica morena que le robo el corazón, mañana tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle…

-Cielos Lincoln.- Exclamo Clyde.- Parece que tenias todo planeado.

-Pareciera que si ¿Verdad?- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero la verdad es que todo fue improvisado… Ya sabes, este tipo de cosas no se pueden planear, solo… Se dan y ya.

-Hehe, en eso te doy la razón, amigo.- Dijo Clyde.

-¿Y como te fue ayer con Haiku?- Pregunto Lincoln-

Hay un silencio de unos segundos hasta que Clyde responde…

-Bueno, no puedo indagar mucho en detalles… Pero lo que si puedo decir con certeza es que ya tengo novia nueva.

Por un momento Lincoln creyó haber escuchado mal, ¿Acaso Clyde dijo "Novia"?

-Vaya amigo, por un momento creí…

-No Lincoln, escuchaste bien…- Interrumpió Clyde.- Si tienes tiempo te cuento.

-Me tienes que contar todo, ¡Cada detalle Clyde!- Dijo Lincoln emocionado por su amigo.

-Hehe, vale, ponte cómodo te contare… - Dijo Clyde.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde y Clyde se hallaba camino a la casa de Haiku, iban a ver la película que se había estrenado el año pasado, De Vuelta al futuro, ni ella ni el la habían visto, pero ya era hora, pues sus amigos no dejaban de decirle que era una película muy buena.

Unos minutos de caminata después el llega a la casa de Haiku, parecía una casa común del vecindario, muy bonita con bellos arbustos y rosales en las ventanas y a los costados de la puerta, el chico moreno se acerca y toca el timbre, en ese momento el se pone a pensar en como serán los padres de Haiku… ¿Serán góticos como ella o serán coloridos? ¿Serán demócratas? ¿Serán comunistas? ¿Serán conservadores?

El chico moreno es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una mujer de tez blanca abre la puerta, de por si parecía una versión adulta de Haiku, salvo que su cabello era corto y vestía ropa mas colorida que su progenitora.

-¡Hola!- Exclamo la dama.- Tu debes ser el amiguito del que tanto habla mi princesita, ¡Ven pasa! ¡Cualquier persona que se lleve tan bien con mi hija, es mi amigo!

Sin duda esa señora, la madre de Haiku se diferenciaba por mucho de su hija, ella parecía más propensa a socializar, siempre con una buena aptitud y con una gran sonrisa… Entonces… ¿De donde Haiku saco sus gustos góticos? ¿Fue por merito propio o Lucy la influencio?

-Bien chico.- Dijo aquella señora mientras le ofrecía un asiento en la barra de la cocina.- siéntate y relájate, Haiku se esta cambiando así que no saldrá de su cuarto por ahora… ¿Quieres algo de beber, amiguito?

-Ehm… Claro, señora…

-Jennifer.- Respondió la señora extendiéndole la mano al chico moreno.- Jennifer Landrette para servirte… Ehm…

-¡Clyde!- Respondio con una sonrisa el chico.- Clyde Mc' Bride es mi nombre.

El chico moreno le corresponde al apretón de manos.

-Un gusto en conocerla, Señora Landrette.

-Por favor, Dime Jennifer.

-Como digas, Jennifer.

La señora Landrette se dirige a la heladera y saca dos botellas de CocaCola para ofrecerle una al muchachito de tez morena y luego sentarse frente a el.

-Y bien Clyde.- Dijo la señora Landrette mientras le quitaba la chapa a ambas botellas.- ¿Cómo es llevarse con mi hija?

-Pues, debo admitir que al principio me costaba, pues desconfiaba de mi.- Dijo Clyde.- Pero poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza… Con seguridad puedo decir que somos muy buenos amigos, y se le ve feliz cuando pasamos tiempo.

-Que bueno, me alegra oír eso, Clyde.- Respondió la señora Landrette.- Sabes, Haiku no ah sido la misma desde…

Eso le llamo la atención a Clyde.

-¿Desde que?...

-Bueno chico, no se si ella te lo habrá contado pero no siempre tuvo ese aire gótico.- Dijo la señora Landrette.- Cuando ella tenia doce vivíamos en el noreste de Hazeltucky, éramos mi persona, Mi esposo y padre de Haiku, Joshua y Haiku… En ese entonces la palabra "Alegria" la definía perfectamente, se le veía correteando en el patio, jugando con sus amiguitas en el parque, pasando tiempo conmigo y con Joshua… Hasta que sucedió el incidente…

Haiku la observa fijamente, la señora Landrette vio a través de la mirada de Clyde que tenía muchas dudas, quizás no debía contarle todo… Pero sintió que no podía dejarle la duda al mejor amigo de su hija, así que suspiro y continuo con su relato.

-Veras…- Dijo la señora Landrette.- Joshua era un oficial de policía, trabajaba en su patrullero vigilando la Autopista Nª 89, esta empieza en Hazeltucky, cruza Royal Woods y termina en BraveTown... Un día… El 23 de Noviembre de 1983 el patrullaba junto con su compañero la autopista en una noche lluviosa, había llegado una señal de una van sospechosa de trafico, se unieron a la persecución… Por lo resbaloso de la carretera la van perdió el control, Joshua esta muy cerca de esta, intento esquivarla pero… No sirvió de nada y terminaron estrellándose con la Van.

Clyde se lleva una mano a la boca, eso explicaba el por que Haiku nunca le había mencionado nada de su padre.

-El y su compañero fueron llevados al hospital lo mas rápido que pudieron.- Continuo la señora Landrette.- Pero al final no sirvió de nada, duro en coma unas dos semanas y finalmente murió… Su compañero pudo salvarse, pero al perder a su mejor amigo decidió renunciar al cuerpo policial… Tengo entendido que actualmente trabaja como el guardia de un investigador privado.

-Y… ¿Qué paso con Haiku después de eso?- Pregunto Clyde.

La señora Landrette lo mira para luego beber un poco de su gaseosa, luego ella continúa con su relato.

-Ella cayo en una depresión muy grave.- Dijo la señora mientras miraba la botella de Cocacola.- en dos semanas no salió de su habitación, y cuando logre entrar tuve que llevarla al hospital por que tenia una cortada muy profunda en su muñeca.

-¿Qué tan grave fue?- Pregunto Clyde.

-El medico que la atendió dijo que si la hojilla hubiera cortado unos tres milímetros mas profundo hubiera cortado la vena que pasa por la muñeca y probablemente no se salvaría tan fácil si hubiera ocurrido.

-Cielos…- Dijo Clyde.- Ahora ya veo por que siempre usa algo para ocultar sus muñecas.

-Si… Poco a poco se fue volviendo mas retraída.- Prosiguió la señora Landrette.- Sus "Amigas" le dieron la espalda cuando empezó a mostrarse mas introvertida…

-Vaya… ¿Por qué nunca me habrá contado eso?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Quizás en su debido tiempo te lo cuente.- Respondió la señora Landrette.- Por mientras tienes que fingir que nunca tuvimos esta conversación, ¿Vale?

-Hehe, Vale…- Dijo Clyde.

La madre de Haiku sonríe y le acaricia el cabello a Clyde.

-Sabes Clyde.- Dijo la señora Landrette.- De hace rato quería conocerte, pues quería corroborar si en realidad eras tan bueno como Haiku te pinta.

-¿En serio Haiku habla tanto de mi?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Uy chico, ella siempre me cuenta todo lo que hace contigo durante la cena.- Respondió la señora Landrette con una sonrisa.- Puede que parezca inexpresiva, pero como madre conozco a mi hija, y puedo decir con certeza que tu le has dado un giro de 180 grados a su vida.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, Clyde.- Dijo la señora al tomar otro trago de gaseosa.- Antes era fácilmente irritable, su índice académico no era el mejor… pero tampoco era el peor y aunque ella piensa que no me daba cuenta, pasaba horas llorando en su cama antes de dormirse… Pero cuando te conoció, cambio bastante, se le ve mas alegre aunque se mantiene con ese aire gótico, su índice académico mejoro, sigue sin ser el mejor, pero a comparación del antiguo, luce muchísimo mejor…

-Vaya.- Exclamo Clyde al tomar un trago de gaseosa.- No sabia que yo podía influenciarla a ser alguien mejor.

-Pues, ya ves que si.- Respondió la señora Landrette.- De todas las terapias a las que fue puesta mi niña, tú has sido la más efectiva.

Clyde sonríe, ahora comprendía por que Haiku le dijo que era lo más importante para ella ese día en la azotea, nunca pensó que la amistad que le brindaba podía ser terapéutica.

El chico siguió charlando con Jennifer durante unos minutos mas hasta que por fin Haiku baja a la sala de estar, vestía una chaqueta grande de color purpura, la cual le cubría los brazos y la mitad de los muslos, unos pantalones bermuda de color negro, medias largas de color purpura claro y zapatos negros.

-Hey, Clyde… Veo que ya conociste a mama.- Dijo Haiku.- Pero bueno, el VHS esta listo junto con la película, ¿Vamos?

-Si.- Dijo Clyde.- Fue un gusto hablar con usted, Jennifer.

-El gusto fue mío, muchacho.- Respondió Jennifer.- Me caíste bien así que puedes venir aquí cuando quieras.

Despues de despedirse de la madre de Haiku, ambos suben a la habitación de la chica gótica, Haiku abre la puerta de su estancia e invita a pasar a Clyde.

La habitación de ella era de color purpura y negro, su cama y muebles eran estilo gótico, al frente de su cama tenia su televisor y encima de este tenia un reproductor, al frente del televisor habían dos cojines de sillón, los cuales usarían como asiento.

-Ponte cómodo, Clyde.- Dijo Haiku.- Iré por las botanas.

-Claro My Lady, espero aquí… A propósito, linda habitación.- Dijo el chico moreno con una sonrisa.

-He, gracias, ahorita vuelvo.- Dijo Haiku antes de retirarse.

Cuando Haiku salió de la habitación, Clyde hecha un vistazo alrededor, encima de los gabeteros no ve nada fuera de lo común, cremas hidratantes, maquillaje, colonia femenina, peines de todo tipo, lo normal para el cuidado femenino.

El se acerca a la mesita de noche, tenía un joyero en donde guarda sus accesorios, mas allá de eso no había nada fuera de lugar.

Del otro lado de la cama había otra mesita de noche, en esta había una foto enmarcada, esta misma revelaba a un hombre vestido de policía, era de tez blanca, robusto, de cabellera negra y ojos cafés, Clyde se acerca para apreciar mas esa imagen y ve que en la esquina tiene una inscripción.

" _Patrullero Joshua Landrette, cuerpo de la Policía Estatal de Hazeltucky, diciembre 1980"_

 _-"Por como se ve, parecía alguien… Duro pero amable…"_ -Pensó Clyde.

-Bien Clyde, aquí están las botan… ¿Qué haces?- Dijo Haiku al entrar a la habitación.

-¿Huh? Lo siento My Lady.- Dijo Clyde.- Es que esta foto me llamo la atención.

Ella se acerca a Clyde y ve que anda viendo la foto de su padre, una de las únicas que ella poseía.

-El era tu padre ¿verdad?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Si…- Respondió Haiku.- La verdad no me gusta hablar mucho de el… No es que lo haya odiado, al contrario, yo lo quería mucho… Es solo que…Es complicado, ¿Sabes?

-Oye, te entiendo My Lady.- Respondió Clyde.- Pero no es necesario que me cuentes si no te sientes lista… Ven mejor vayamos a ver la película, ¿Si?

Haiku le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, para así ambos ir y sentarse en los cojines, Haiku coloca la película en el reproductor y le da al botón "Play"

La película los tenía concentrados, era muy buena a decir verdad, Clyde era el que le estaba prestando más atención, ese DeLorean se veía genial.

En un punto de la película Haiku se apoya en el hombro de Clyde, el se ruboriza un poco, le agradaba la sensación de tenerla junto a el, así que la dejo allí.

A eso de las ocho de la noche terminan de ver la película, ambos estaban satisfechos pues la película supero sus expectativas, ambos se ponen a charlar un rato, y en un punto Clyde le enseña un poco a dibujar, le enseña lo básico que es el esqueleto del dibujo, las líneas bases y eso.

Cuando se hicieron las nueve ambos decidieron tomar un poco de aire en el balcón del segundo piso, el cual tenia una mesita con dos sillas, Haiku busco unas gaseosas para beber mientras seguían charlando.

-Oye My Lady…

-¿Si?

-Creo que te debo un agradecimiento… Ya sabes, por lo del jueves en la azotea.- Dijo Clyde.- Nunca me había sentido tan querido en la vida…

En eso Haiku sonríe y le toma una mano al chico moreno.

-Oye, no hay nada que agradecer, mi príncipe.- Respondió la chica gótica.- A pesar de que todo el tiempo parezco inexpresiva y con un ambiente depresivo, no me gustaría ver a los que aprecio pasar por lo mismo que yo pase.

-Si… Se a que te refieres, My Lady.- Dijo Clyde.

-Mama te lo conto todo, ¿No es así?- Pregunto Haiku.

-Si… Se podría decir que si.- Respondió Clyde.

-Ay mama… Al menos me ahorraste explicaciones.- Dijo Haiku.- Pero bueno… Sabes, ¿T…Te puedo decir algo, Clyde?

-Con confianza, My Lady.- Respondió Clyde.

-En esos días… En los que todos me dieron la espalda me llegue a sentir tan… Miserable, tan abandonada, yo llegue a pensar en que la felicidad era algo que solo era para privilegiados… Que el amor era solo para chicos de buena cara y chicas de falso reír.

Clyde noto que las mejillas de Haiku se estaban tornando de un color rojizo, sus manos temblaban un poco y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa tímida.

-Pero todo cambio cuando llegaste a mi vida.- Prosiguió la chica, al parecer sus ojos estaban algo cristalizados…- Todo aquello que veía de gris, tomaba color cuando estabas tu, los momentos de tristeza y soledad eran eliminados por la alegría que me brindabas… Y aun cuando la gente te decía que no te juntaras conmigo por que "Podía contagiarte lo raro" tú seguiste a mi lado, apoyándome y brindándome momentos que por siempre se quedaran grabados en mi alma y corazón…

Ella mira hacia un lado, recordando todos esos bellos momentos que el chico de tez morena le había brindado, como aquella vez que la defendió de esas chicas engreídas que se estaban burlando de ella por su apariencia, o esa otra ocasión en la que ella no llevo un abrigo para la lluvia, y el chico le dio su abrigo, el termino una semana en cama por un resfriado, pero para el chico moreno, había valido la pena…Ella sonríe y vuelve a mirar a Clyde.

-… Siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa, Clyde.- Continuo Haiku.- Siempre logras hacerme sentir especial, aun cuando no fue tu mejor día… Aun cuando la vida te ah dado golpes fuertes… Pero siempre estas allí, no solo para tus amigos, si no para mi, y es algo que admiro de ti.

Clyde sonríe, pues eran las palabras mas hermosas que había escuchado en su joven vida, de manera inconsciente le aprieta un poco la mano que sujetaba de Haiku, y con la otra sujeta su mejilla.

-Sabes Haiku… Yo eh cometido muchos errores en el pasado.- Dijo Clyde.- Algunos fueron graciosos, otros fueron catastróficos… Y quizás uno de esos errores catastróficos fue el haber estado sufriendo por alguien que no se merece mi atención… No niego que Teal haya sido una buena chica, por que lo fue… Pero la realidad esta clara; se fue para no volver, pero que importa… Ya no puedo quejarme mas teniéndote a mi lado, My Lady… La gente solo ve a una chica rara, yo veo a la mujer más maravillosa que vi en mi vida, la chica que no cambiaria por nada ni por nadie... Contigo me siento completo…

Ambos chicos se iban acercando lentamente, sentían como sus corazones latían con fuerza, poco a poco sentían el calor de sus bocas, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, es cuando Clyde simplemente dice.

 _-"Eres la pieza que le faltaba a mi pobre corazón"_

Después de eso, los labios del chico moreno se unen con los de la chica gótica, La luna llena junto a las estrellas eran las únicas testigos de aquel maravilloso beso, el chico moreno se dejo llevar con la sensación de los suaves labios de Haiku, aquel sabor a caramelo que tenia su boca, aquel cosquilleo que a ambos se les generaba en el estomago, era maravillosa esa sensación.

Finalmente ambos se separan de aquel maravilloso beso, ambos sonreían, sus mejillas parecían brasas ardientes, Clyde solo dijo.

 _-No sabes cuanto te quiero, Haiku…_

La chica gótica se sentía feliz, sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos y ahora tenia al chico mas tierno y amable que haya conocido, allí se dio cuenta que todo el sufrimiento y dolor que vivió en el pasado valió la pena, así que cierra sus ojos y una lagrima de felicidad se le escapa.

Clyde limpia esa lagrimita con su pulgar y la vuelve a besar, quedando así por más tiempo, ese sabor a caramelo hacia que no quisiera despegarse de sus labios, no era un sabor común, parecía único de esa boquita…

A las diez de la noche, la recién formada pareja entra a la habitación de Haiku, allí se quedan viendo TV, aunque ambos estaban mas fijados en besarse y abrazarse que en ver la TV.

Cuando el reloj marco las once de la noche, Haiku le dijo a su príncipe que ya era hora de dormir, por suerte el no tendría que dormir en la sala, si no en una cama plegable que estaba lista para usarse, el ayuda a su chica a acomodarse bien en la cama, ya arropada con sus cobijas se dirigen una mirada timida.

-Espero que tengas buenas noches, My Lady.- Dijo Clyde al besarle la frente.

-Eres muy tierno Clyde, definitivamente Teal no sabe el error que cometió al dejarte ir.- Dijo Haiku.- Es por ello que me siento tan afortunada.

Clyde sonríe y se acerca para besar nuevamente los labios de su nueva novia, luego el va hacia su lugar de descanso, se arropa y cierra sus ojos para reponer energías…

Al día siguiente Clyde se despierta a eso de las ocho de la mañana, busca en su mochila su cepillo de dientes para ir al baño y asearse un poco, antes de salir de la habitación ve que Haiku seguía durmiendo, se veía tan tranquila, así que decidió dejarla quieta.

Luego de asearse en el baño, es atraído a la cocina por un olor sumamente agradable que le recordó a su estomago que debía comer, al entrar ve que la señora Landrette estaba preparando el desayuno, unos Huevos con Tocino y jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

-Hola Clyde, ¿La pasaste bien ayer?- Pregunto la señora Landrette al ver entrar al chico moreno a la cocina.

-La pase de maravilla, Jennifer.- Respondió Clyde.- ¿Y usted como amaneció?

-Bien, a decir verdad me siento muy bien.- Dijo la señora Landrette.- ten, aquí esta tu desayuno.

-Gracias.- Dijo el chico moreno antes de empezar a comer.

Ambos hablaron durante un rato sobre sus vidas y ciertas cosas que les han pasado, después de comer, Clyde se despide de la señora Landrette, pues debía llegar temprano a casa, pero le dijo que probablemente se pasaría mas tarde para pasar el rato con Haiku, y al llegar a su casa prosiguió a ayudar con los quehaceres, cuando se desocupo a eso de las diez y media decidió llamar a Lincoln, no solo para saber como le fue con Ronnie Anne, si no para contarle lo que paso ayer, ignorando ciertos detalles como el escabroso pasado de Haiku o que paso la noche en casa de su nueva novia gótica...

* * *

-…Y eso fue lo que paso.- Termino de contar Clyde.

-Vaya amigo, no perdiste mucho tiempo.- Dijo Lincoln.- Y míralo así, ya teniendo a Haiku, Teal ya no importa.

-¿Teal? Ella puede irse a la berenjena, Lincoln.- Respondió Clyde.-… Y oye, lamento si llegue a molestarte con mi terquedad, no pensé que mi oportunidad de tener una pareja la tuviera tan cerca.

-Hey, no hay nada que perdonar, Clyde.- Respondió Lincoln.- Supongo que si yo recibiera un golpe así, también estaría igual.

-Hehe, si… Bueno, yo mejor cuelgo, tengo que terminar unos dibujos y en la tarde debo ir con Haiku, quizas en la noche te llame.- Dijo Clyde.- Hablamos luego, amigo.

-De acuerdo, suerte Clyde.- Dijo Lincoln antes de colgar.

El peliblanco se dirige a su habitación, mientras sube las escaleras sonríe al imaginarse una escena romántica entre Clyde y Haiku, ahora que lo piensa bien, se ven tiernos juntos… el Lunes tendría bastantes cosas que preguntarle a su amigo, por mientras debía de terminar su historia…

 **(Continuara…)**

* * *

 **Espero que este episodio les sea de su agrado, cualquier duda, creitica constructiva u pregunta pueden hacerla con confianza, este relacionada con el fic o no, ¿Vale? ok, nos vemos la proxima B)**


	7. Amistades irrompibles (Capitulo 6)

**Bueno chavales, antes de comenzar queria comentarles algo:**

 **Saben eh estado pensando en hacer un Fic Lucycoln, ya creo tener algunas bases y parte de la historia, mas sin embargo queria preguntarles;**

 **¿Quieren que esa nueva historia este ambientada en la época actual, o en los años 90's? **

**Ustedes me diran que les parece mejor, en lo personal tengo buenas ideas para las dos, pero ya saben, como la gente esta acostumbrada a leer fics ambientados en la epoca actual...**

 **Tambien quiero decirles que esta historia esta disponible en mi cuenta de Wattpad (Alla me puede encontrar como "Ezeroblack32")**

 **Y de ultimo, Tambien queria decirles que dentro de poco vendra un nuevo fic dirigido a la accion, ya que para este fic me inspire en juegos como el mitico "GTA: Vice City", Maddays; Vendetta Familiar estara disponible proximamente ;)**

 **Ahora sin mas, regresemos a los 80's ;)**

* * *

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Lincoln, Kazu y Clyde se hallaban conversando con uno de los profesores de teatro.

-…Entonces como dentro de poco llegara la semana aniversaria de la escuela me propuse a crear un show musical, ¿Me captan, chicos?- Pregunto el profesor.

-Claro que si, profe.- Respondió Lincoln.- En lo personal yo tengo buena voz y se tocar la guitarra… Supongo que después de todo, esas tardes tocando canciones de Judas Priest con Luna valieron la pena…

-Yo creo que puedo ayudar con el piano.- Dijo Clyde.- Aunque si encuentran a otro pianista entonces puedo ayudar con la guitarra.

-Y yo puedo ayudarles con la batería.- Dijo Kazu.- ¡Yo eh logrado sacar el cover de batería de la canción "Too Yough to Fall in Love"!

-Presumido…- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Presumido yo?- Exclamo Kazu.- Lo dice el chico que me presumió toda una semana cuando se compro la Commodore 64.

-Pero estoy en mi derecho de presumirla.- Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa, era obvio que le causaba gracia esa discusión.- ¿Tu crees que me la regalaron?

-No pero… ¿De donde sacaste el dinero para comprarla?- Pregunto Kazu.

-Bueno… Trabajando con mis hermanas.- Respondió Lincoln.- La que me paga mas es Luna cuando le ayudo en los conciertos que hace en la plaza, y Lisa me paga 200 dólares para servir como conejillo de india.

-¡200 Dólares!- Exclamo Kazu.- Siendo así hasta yo dejo que experimenten con migo.

-Hehe, Kazu el materialista.- Dijo Clyde.- Si sigues así entonces Reyna tendrá un futuro lleno de lujos y joyas.

-Ejem… Chicos, sigo aquí.- Dijo el profesor.- Bien, cuento con ustedes tres, pero hacen falta mas integrantes para la banda… ¿Creen que pueden conseguir mas gente para la causa?

-¡De sobras, profesor!- Dijo Lincoln.- Creo que ya sabemos a quienes consultar, ¿Verdad Kazu?

-Si que si.- Dijo el chico asiático.- Ehm… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para reunir una banda?

-Aproximadamente…- El profesor revisa un calendario que llevaba en su tabla de hojas.- Una semana, el evento es el segundo día de la semana de arriba.

-Bien, teniendo eso en cuenta deberíamos empezar a buscar.- Dijo Clyde.- ¿Vamos?

-Si, vamos ya… Hablamos luego, Profesor.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Adiós chicos, cuento con ustedes.- Se despidió el profesor.

Los chicos salen del Teatro, en el lobby del edificio el chico moreno se encuentra con la chica gótica que le había arrebatado su corazón.

-¡My Lady!- Exclamo Clyde antes de abrazar a Haiku.- ¿Cómo estas, Princesa?

-Muy bien, mi príncipe…- Dijo Haiku al corresponderle al abrazo.

Después de abrazarse, Haiku le da un beso en los labios, Lincoln y Kazu ven aquella escena con una sonrisa, ambos sabían que de los tres, Clyde era el que había recibido el golpe mas fuerte en lo que respecta a los desamorios, de verdad se merecía a la chica gótica, se le veía, feliz y muy enamorado, al igual que Haiku.

-Supongo que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por Teal.- Susurro Kazu.

-Yo creo que ya ni debe de saber quien es Teal.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Si, pero sabes… Se ven muy lindos.- Dijo Kazu.

-Si… Nuestro amigo sabe elegir a las correctas.- Dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln ve como las personas veían a Haiku con una expresión de incredulidad, casi se les podía escuchar decir "¿De verdad la chica rara consiguió pareja?" aunque estaba seguro que ambos ya habían notado esas miradas mas le restaban importancia, es decir, ¿A la gente que le importaba si estaban juntos o no? ¿Qué acaso ellos le pagan el estudio o le compran la ropa para que decidan por ellos?

Después de que se separaran de ese beso, Haiku le menciona a su nuevo novio que ese día iba a la casa de Nikki para ayudarla a ella y a Reyna con un proyecto de Física, así que no podrían irse juntos, El chico moreno comprendió su situación y Haiku le respondió que a modo de compensación le iba a dar un regalito el día siguiente, ella le da un corto beso en los labios y se va de allí ya que Nikki y Reyna le esperan en la entrada de la escuela.

-Oye Lincoln, me sorprendes que no estés con Ronnie Anne.- Dijo Clyde al acercarse nuevamente al peliblanco y al asiático.

-Es que esta mañana la llame al teléfono de su casa y me dijo que no podría venir hoy, se le presento un inconveniente.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Qué tipo de inconveniente?- Pregunto Kazu.

-Pues, que su hermano hoy tenía que ir a prepararse para trabajar de Dj en una fiesta y quería que Ronnie le ayudara a preparar todo.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Oh ya veo…- Dijo Clyde.- Entonces… ¿Qué haremos en lo que quede del día?

-Oigan, ¿y por que no pasamos un día nosotros tres?- Pregunto Kazu.- Es decir, desde hace un año que no pasamos un rato entre nosotros.

-Oye, es cierto no lo había notado.- Respondió Clyde.- ¿Por qué habremos dejado de reunirnos?

Aquello que dijo Clyde dejo pensativo al peliblanco, ellos tres eran muy unidos desde que se conocieron en primaria, Lincoln y Clyde se conocieron el primer día de escuela cuando entraron a cuarto grado, para ese entonces Clyde acababa de mudarse a Royal Woods con sus padrastros, aunque en ese momento se estaba dando los primeros pasos para lo que es el orgullo gay, ambos hombres preferían mantener discreta su relación amorosa para proteger a Clyde de los homofóbicos, de allí también la razón por la cual Howard y Harold decidieron mudarse del pequeño pueblo de Brahms hacia Royal Woods.

Ante sus amigos, vecinos y compañeros de trabajo, Howard y Harold eran solo dos Hermanos cuidando al hijo de su hermana que desapareció misteriosamente en la zona turística de Toluca City.

Clyde recuerda que ese día había llegado un poco tarde, ya estaban todos dentro del salón esperando al profesor, todos los pupitres parecían estar ocupados hasta que cierto peliblanco le dijo que había un asiento junto a el, y aunque en el momento no interactuaron mucha mas allá de presentarse formalmente, en el recreo ambos descubrieron su afición por los Comics y la Ciencia Ficción.

No paso mucho tiempo para que su amistad creciera y pasaran de conocidos a mejores amigos.

Con Kazu fue una historia diferente, lo conocieron cuando estaban en quinto de primaria, Kazu en ese entonces era un bravucón, a cada rato les quitaba a la fuerza el dinero del almuerzo a Lincoln y a Clyde, pero un día ambos ya harto de esto le propusieron algo al chico asiático, participar en una carrera de bicicletas, si Lincoln ganaba el les dejaba en paz, pero si Kazu ganaba ellos debían darles el dinero del almuerzo por lo que queda del año sin quejarse.

La carrera se dio en las cercanías de la Calle Maphlet, cerca del Centro Comercial Royal Mall, la ruta que debían seguir era derecho por la calle, cruzar a la izquierda hacia el Parque Central, cruzar por el puente del estanque y al salir del parque debían cruzar a la derecha y luego doblar hacia abajo por Western Boulevard para finalmente terminar en el Royal Mall, la meta era la puerta de entrada del estacionamiento.

Ambos chicos estaban en el punto de partida, Clyde estaba en la meta y se comunicaba con Lincoln a través de su Walkie Talkie, Cuando Lincoln contó hasta el tres ambos comenzaron a pedalear con todas sus fuerzas, entrando al parque parecía que Kazu iba a ganar, tenia mucha ventaja, eso hasta que un resbalón lo obligo a bajar la velocidad para evitar caerse de lleno al piso, Lincoln aprovecho esto y logro rebasarlo, el peliblanco también casi sufre un accidente al entrar al Western Boulevard, unos centímetros mas a la izquierda y hubiera sido un golpe muy fuerte con aquel poste de luz, cuando estaban cerca de la meta ambos estaban empatados, no se sabia quien podría ganar, pero un ultimo esfuerzo de Lincoln le hizo ganar la carrera.

Como Kazu es un hombre de palabra decidió ser un buen perdedor y acepto su derrota ante Lincoln, el peliblanco al ver a Kazu agotado y sudando la gota gorda decide darle un poco del agua que tenia en una botella, el gesto de amabilidad sorprendió al asiático, después de todo el les robaba prácticamente el dinero de su comida… Al parecer aquel chico era tan bondadoso que hasta perdonaba a sus peores enemigos.

Con el tiempo Kazu fue conociendo y apegándose mas a ambos chicos, comenzando su amistad, conforme pasaban los años los tres se reunían para pasar el rato en el parque, correr carreras de bicis pero esta vez amistosas, pasar el rato leyendo, viendo TV y charlando, eso hasta que llegaron a la preparatoria en donde fueron puestos en aulas diferentes.

A pesar de ese detalle aun seguían hablando de vez en cuando, pero no todo es malo, ya que luego conocerian a Liam, Rusty y Zach, CLyde por su parte conocería a Teal para tiempo después conocer a Haiku.

-Pues, ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea, Kazu.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Genial.- Dijo Clyde.- Pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Kazu se lleva una mano al mentón mientras piensa que podrían hacer, hasta que finalmente chasquea los dedos.

-¿Se le animan al Vodka?- Pregunto Kazu.

-¿Qué? ¿De donde sacaste ese tipo de licor?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Cuando tu papa es el dueño de una Licorería, es fácil obtener ese tipo de cosas.- Respondió el chico asiático.

-¿Y tu papa no se molesta contigo por que le sacas la mercancía?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-No, siempre y cuando sea licor del barato.- Respondió Kazu.

-Ahh, genial ¿Nos vas a hacer beber gasolina de avión?- Exclamo Clyde.

-No, conozco un truco para que el licor barato sepa muchísimo mejor.- Dijo Kazu.

-¿Y funciona?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-No es la primera vez que hago uso de ese truquillo…- Dijo Kazu.- Entonces, ¿Se animan?

-Por mi esta bien.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Si, por que no…- Dijo Clyde.

-Genial.- Dijo Kazu.- Entonces vayamos a mi casa… Quizás mas tarde llamemos a Rusty y a Zach, si es que estoy de ánimo.

Los tres chicos salen de allí para ir a la casa del chico asiático, el vivía en las cercanías de Palleville, una zona de clase media no muy lejos de la escuela, su casa estaba ubicada en el segundo piso de un apartamento, el cual el primer piso funcionaba como una tienda de licores.

Los tres chicos entran a local y allí ven al padre de Kazu, un hombre de rasgos asiáticos, corpulento y con cara de pocos amigos en el recibidor.

-Hola papa.- Dijo Kazu al entrar a la tienda.

-¡Hijo! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Exclamo aquel hombre.- Parece que trajiste a tus amigos, ¿Eh?

-Si, el es Lincoln.- Dijo Kazu.- Lincoln, el es mi papa, se llama Tatsuki Ichita.

-Un gusto señor Ichita.- Dijo Lincoln al hacerle una reverencia, el señor Ichita le corresponde a la reverencia.

-El gusto es mio, Lincoln… y por favor dime Tatsuki.- Dijo el señor Tatsuki.

-Un gusto en conocerle, Tatsuki.- Dijo Clyde también haciéndole una reverencia.

Al igual que con Lincoln, el señor Tatsuki corresponde a la reverencia.

-El gusto es mío, Clyde.- Comento el señor Tatsuki.- ¿Y que los trae por acá?

-Bueno… Salimos temprano de la escuela, así que Kazu nos invito aquí para pasar el rato.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Ah, ya veo.- Dijo el señor Tatsuki.- Espero que se diviertan, Kazu, ahorita dentro de un rato voy a salir a resolver unos problemas con un distribuidor, así que voy a cerrar la tienda temporalmente hasta que llegue.

-¿Y mama no esta?- Pregunto Kazu.

-Si estuviera no tendría que cerrar la tienda.- Dijo el señor Tatsuki.- En fin, me voy yendo dentro de cinco minutos, tu madre debería llegar a eso de las seis de la tarde, fue a visitar a tu tía en el centro de la ciudad.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Kazu.- Bien, yo voy subiendo a mi habitación con mis amigos, cualquier cosa me pegas un grito, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, diviértete.- Dijo el señor Tatsuki.

Kazu y sus amigos suben a su habitación, el recinto de Kazu era amplio, coloreado de Rojo y negro, habían dos tipos de baterías en su pieza, una común y otra electrónica, poseía un tocadiscos con dos altavoces grandes al lado de su escritorio y cerca de esta tenia un saco de boxeo con algunas pesas.

-Bien chicos, pónganse cómodos, si quieren vean algo de Tv, voy a traerles algo de beber.- Dijo Kazu antes de retirarse de la habitación.

El chico asiático se va de la habitación, es cuando Clyde y Lincoln se sientan en el suelo y encienden el TV que tenia Kazu en su habitación, no parecía haber nada de interés en la tele ese día…

Al rato llega Kazu con unas cocacolas bien frias y las reparte con sus amigos.

-Yo creí que irías a traer el Vodka.- Dijo Clyde.

-No, ahorita que papa se vaya.- Dijo Kazu.- No es que no me deje, es cuestión de comodidad.

-Ehm, vale…- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Y como te va con Reyna?

-Uff amigo, todo va como la ceda.- Dijo Kazu con una sonrisa.- No sabes lo feliz que me hace estar con ella.

-¿Y como fue que te le declaraste a ella?- Pregunto Clyde.- Por que yo que recuerde solo apareciste de novio con ella de un día para otro.

-Ehehe, saben… La verdad es que ni yo se como fue que me le declare.- Dijo Kazu mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Solo… Sucedió.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, todo sucedió el día antes de que nos reuniéramos todos en casa de Lincoln, hace dos semanas atrás.- Dijo Kazu.- Ya saben, ese sábado en el que Lincoln ya estaba con Ronnie Anne.

-Si, recuerdo ese día.- Dijo Clyde.

-Bueno, la noche anterior ella y yo estuvimos en la laguna del parque, íbamos de camino a una reunión con unas amigas de Reyna, pero ella quiso quedarse en la laguna un rato…

El joven asiático recordaba esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer, estaban en la orilla de la laguna sentados viendo el cielo nocturno, el chico nunca se pregunto el por que su amiguita le pidió que se quedaran allí un momento, quizás estaba cansada, quizás quería tomarse un momento antes de alocarse en la reunión…

La chica de cabello alborotado color castaño claro se arre cuesta en su hombro mientras sigue mirando las estrellas, esto ruboriza al asiático a mas no poder, aun no creía que su amiga del Kinder Garden estuviera allí junto a el, tuvieron que pasar una despedida dolorosa cuando ella tuvo que mudarse con su madre a la ciudad de Bakersfield, esto después de que el matrimonio de sus padres finalmente se dio por terminado.

Durante la primaria y parte de la secundaria el sentía la falta de esa chica de ojos verdes, a veces solía llamarle a la casa o enviarle una que otra carta, pero el quería verla en persona, sentirla, abrazarla… Por lo menos su amistad con Lincoln y Clyde le ayudaron a mantener parte de su compostura, y con el tiempo intento olvidarla intentando forjar una relación con otras chicas, pero todas terminaron en un callejón sin salida.

Pero algo curioso sucedió cuando el chico asiático pasó a secundaria. Pues resulta que la madre de Reyna decidió regresar a Royal Woods debido a una oferta de trabajo que le resulto tan tentadora que se le hizo imposible rechazarla, el reencuentro entre ambos fue hermoso, y Kazu quedaría maravillado con la apariencia de su compañera de infancia.

Conforme paso el tiempo desde el reencuentro ambos fueron haciéndose mas cercanos de lo que ya eran en su tierna infancia, Para Kazu era muy común recibir la visita de Reyna todos los días con excepción del domingo a las seis de la tarde, para luego irse a las ocho y treinta, ella vivía a una cuadra de su casa.

-Kazu…- Dijo la chica mientras miraba las estrellas.- ¿Aun recuerdas como nos conocimos?

El chico sonríe, cielos, para el seria un crimen tirar ese hermoso recuerdo.

-Hehe, como olvidarlo, Reyna.- Respondió el chico al rodearla con un brazo.- De hecho, mama aun tiene la foto en la que ambos estamos jugando con las temperas… Es mas, hace poco me encontré con esa camisa… Nunca le pude sacar las manchas, y para ser sincero… Prefiero dejarla así como esta.

Reyna sonríe, le parecía muy tierno que su amigo recordara aun como se conocieron y que aun conservara recuerdos de aquel evento de carnaval en Kinder Garden, al sentir el tenue calor que le brindaba el chico, a parte de sentir el aroma sutil de lavanda que provenía de su ropa se ruboriza.

El era sin dudas el mejor chico que había conocido, ni se le acercaba a esos torpes que conoció en Bakersfield, ella nunca lo negó, siempre extraño a Kazu.

Ella vuelve a mirar al cielo estrellado.

-Kazu…- Dijo la chica.- ¿Tu crees que estemos solos en el universo?

-¿Huh? ¿A que viene esa pregunta?- Dijo el chico asiático con una sonrisa.

-Pues… Solo tengo curiosidad.- Respondió Reyna.

Kazu sonríe y le procede a responder.

-Mira, en lo personal yo no creo que estemos solos en este universo.- Dijo el muchacho antes de tomarle una de las suaves manos de la chica.- Y menos lo creo cuando estamos junto a las personas que queremos.

La chica de cabello castaño claro se sonroja, se había dado una idea de lo que quiso decir Kazu, pero no quería darse una mala idea, así que simplemente pregunto.

-¿A que te refieres?

El chico asiático le aprieta más la mano.

-Me refiero a que…- Prosiguió Kazu.- Tu eres la persona que le da sentido a mi vida… Es decir, aun recuerdo cuando te fuiste, fue como si me quitaran una pieza del corazón, y aunque en ese entonces solo sentía que había perdido a una amiga, conforme crecía entendí lo que significabas para mi…

Reyna seguía escuchando al chico, ella se ruborizaba ante aquellas palabras llenas de sentimiento y sinceridad, supo que hablaba en serio cuando la voz del asiático se entrecorto y una lágrima traicionera hizo su camino a través de sus mejillas.

-Hice tantas estupideces, Reyna.- Siguió el chico asiático.- A los que son mis mejores amigos les fastidie a mas no poder y en dos ocasiones casi termino en prisión… Pero ya no soy ese imbécil, ya decidí que voy a ser el mejor en lo que me proponga… Por mi propia convicción, por mi familia, por mis padres… Pero más que todo por ti.

La chica lleva una de sus manos a la mejilla de Kazu y le seca la lágrima que corría por su mejilla, ante esto Kazu se lanza hacia ella y la captura en un abrazo, Reyna simplemente le correspondió, sentía que no merecía un corazón tan dulce como el de Kazu…

-Reyna…- Musito Kazu.- Tu eres una de las razones por la cual quiero ser una persona mejor… Por favor… Nunca te alejes de mí… No quiero quedar confinado en la oscuridad otra vez… No… No quiero perderte una vez mas… ¡Yo quiero ser aquel que te haga sonreír!

La chica rockera sonríe, sus mejillas parecían brasas ardientes por lo rojas que estaban, ella no dudaría en darle una respuesta al chico asiático, se separa un poco de el y le toma de las mejillas, ahora que lo veía mejor, se veía muy lindo… Lentamente se empieza a acercar a los labios del chico, podía sentir su respiración cálida, su mirada estaba perdida en sus labios y cuando sus bocas llegan a estar a milímetros ella le responde en un tono de voz bajo.

- _"No tienes que pedirme eso… Por que siempre voy a estar contigo, Aun cuando todos te den la espalda, aun cuando todo parezca perdido, ¡Yo estaré allí para ti, Mi Amor!"_

Finalmente sus labios se encuentran, Kazu sintió como si un rayo le pasara por el cuerpo, era una sensación nueva para el… Ese era no solo su primer beso, también era el primer beso que daba Reyna… Era una sensación Extrañamente placentera.

Sus labios se movían torpemente, pero poco a poco encontraron la manera de sentir mas placer en cada roce. Kazu sentía un sabor fuerte a chocolate en los labios y boca de Reyna, un sabor muy agradable que solo conocería de la boquita de aquella chica.

Finalmente se separan, sus rostros mostraban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aquel beso daba comienzo a su noviazgo.

-Valió la pena esperar tanto tiempo por ti, Corazón.- Musito Kazu.

-Lo mismo digo, Cariño.- Dijo Reyna.

Ambos simplemente vuelven a besarse, quizás llegarían tarde a su reunión, pero que más daba…

* * *

Kazu le conto a sus amigos el como se le declaro a Reyna, omitiendo ciertos detalles.

-Bueno, ahora los tres tenemos una novia, ¿No?- Dijo Clyde.- No nos podemos quejar.

-Si… Tenemos a las mejores chicas a nuestro lado.- Dijo Lincoln.

-¡Kazu!- Se escucha el grito desde la tienda.

-¿Qué pasa, Papa?- Pregunto Kazu.

-¡Voy saliendo a lo que te dije, pórtate bien!

-¡De acuerdo, Mucha suerte papa!

Los chicos siguieron conversando por unos momentos hasta que Kazu baja a buscar una botella de vodka, pero se percato de que no había, así que volteo su búsqueda en vino barato, y al conseguirlo fue a la cocina por la licuadora y vertió el licor barato en el vaso para proceder a licuarlo por unos minutos, esto debía eliminar la mayor parte de las impurezas del licor, finalmente le echa una probada y al rectificar que quedo bueno lo vierte en una jarra, lava bien el vaso para que no quede evidencias y vuelve a la habitación con la jarra llena del licor y unos vasos.

-Bien chicos, tomen un vaso, esto esta mas bueno que la nueva temporada de "Casado y con hijos"- Dijo Kazu al entregarle los vasos a su amigo.

Los tres chicos comienzan a beber, al no estar muy acostumbrados al alcohol rápidamente caen bajo los efectos de este, sus conversaciones se iban haciendo más extrañas pero divertidas.

-… Y Lynn Jr. Nunca supo que yo fui quien le aventó la pelota de Baseball a la cara.- Dijo Lincoln.- Ahahaha, me dio cosa con mi hermana así que esa semana le brinde un helado de chocolate todos los días.

-Hehe… Si…- Dijo Clyde al arrastrar la voz.- Oye Kazu, ¿Y Nunca supiste que paso con aquella chica?

-¿Quién? ¿La semáforo de media noche?

-¿Semáforo de media noche?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Si, es que le decían así por que nadie la respetaba.- Dijo Kazu.

-Ah, ya lo capto…

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Clyde, realmente no se que paso con ella… y ni siquiera se de donde le pusieron ese apodo…

-Pues a mi prima le dicen "Federal Express"- Dijo Clyde.

-¿Federal Express? ¿Y por que?

-"Federal Express; Se entrega el mismo dia"

Lincoln simplemente soltó la carcajada ante ese comentario.

-Oye Clyde, ¿No crees que este mal hablar asi de la familia?- Pregunto Kazu.

-Ufff amigo.- Dijo Clyde al tomar otro trago de vino de su vaso.- Estoy seguro que en este preciso momento ella debe de estar hablando de mi cosas el doble de peor de la que acabo de decir… Así que lo que es igual no es trampa.

En ese momento, Lincoln alza su vaso con licor.

-Chicos, hagamos un brindis por nuestra amistad, que perdure cientos, miles, millones de años, y como no, brindemos por las chicas que son las cosas mas caóticamente hermosas que pudo habernos dado la vida, Brindo por mi Ronnie Anne, Brindo por tu Haiku, Brindo por tu Reyna… Brindo por los pasos de baile de Michael Jackson y los músculos de Silvester Stallone, y claro, brindo por la hermosa cara de Bonnie Tyler y Laura Brannigan, mis dos amores platónicos.

-Lincoln, estas ebrio…- Dijo Clyde.

-Hehe, no importa colega, ¡Salud!- Dijo Kazu.

-¡Salud!- Dijo Clyde.

-¡Salute!- Dijo Lincoln.

Los tres beben nuevamente de sus vasos, a lo cual Kazu procede a servir mas licor.

-¿Enserio Bonnie Tyler es tu amor platónico?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Que puedo decir, es muy linda, y me encanta como canta… Es como escuchar a un ángel.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Pues, a mi me enamoraba la linda voz de Cindy Lauper.- Dijo Kazu.- Realmente es una hermosura.

-Pues, creo que es muy común que todos tengamos amores platónicos… - Dijo Clyde.- lo malo es que quedaran así, simples amores platónicos…

-Que triste… - Dijo Kazu.- Pero aquí falta algo… ¡Ah ya se!

Kazu se levanta y en su tocadiscos coloca un disco de Autograph, a lo cual empieza a sonar la canción "Turn Up The Radio" Los chicos empiezan a tararearla, para luego empezarla a cantar a todo pulmón, desafinados por el alcohol claro esta, pero realmente estaban divirtiéndose.

Asi prosiguió la tarde, de trago en trago y de canción en canción, escucharon varios temas de sus bandas favoritas de Heavy Metal como Montley Crue, Judas Priest, Autograph, Amtrax, Slayer y Quiet Riot, cuando se terminaron la jarra de alcohol estaban mareados, los tres chicos charlaron por unos minutos mas antes de caer rendidos en la alfombra de la habitación.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde los chicos despiertan, aun estaban un poco mareados, pero al menos podían mantenerse de pie, Kazu se acerca a la puerta y echa un vistazo, al parecer sus padres no habían llegado asi que el chico invita a sus dos amigos a la cocina, en donde les da algo de comer para que se calme rápido los síntomas de la embriaguez, les da pan integral y un vaso de coca cola.

Aquella comida simple les había ayudado mucho, aun se sentían un poco mareados, pero al menos ya podrían llegar caminando a sus respectivas casas, sin embargo Kazu sentía que ninguna precaucion estaba de mas asi que llamo un taxi para que los llevara a casa.

Cuando el taxi llego a su casa tuvo la suerte de que nadie estaba allí, asi que rápidamente subió a su habitación y busco un cambio de ropa y entro a la ducha, al salir se sentía como nuevo

La ropa que llevaba la lavo enseguida para quitar cualquier rastro de olor a alcohol, no es que de verdad oliera como si se hubiera tomado tres botellas, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿No?

A eso de las siete de la noche llega su madre junto con Lucy y Lynn Jr. El peliblanco saluda a sus hermanas y madre y les dice que ya preparo la cena y que esta servida en el comedor, antes de subir el le llama a Ronnie Anne, la cual se hallaba en su casa preparándose para ayudar a su hermano en la fiesta a la que fue contratado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste en todo el día, Corazón?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Estuve ayudando a Bobby a alistar todo, Linky.- Respondió Ronnie.- Ya sabes, una miniteca lleva demasiados cables y si te falta uno puedes echar a perder la fiesta, y eso es lo ultimo que quieres hacer como DJ.

-Hehe, si tienes razón.- Dijo Lincoln.- Me hiciste mucha falta hoy, Querida.

-Lo se Linky, te extrañe mucho también, lo siento.- Dijo Ronnie.- Pero te lo compensare, enserio mi amor.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Ronnie.- Dijo Lincoln.- Como podría enojarme con la chica mas linda que conozco.

-Basta, Lame-O, Vas a hacer que me sonroje.- Dijo Ronnie entre risas.- Bueno Linky, ya me tengo que ir, te huelo luego.

-Hasta la vista, corazón.- Se despidió Lincoln.

El chico cuelga el teléfono y sube a su habitación en donde decide terminar ese día echándose unas partiditas en uno de sus juegos que tenia para su Commodore…

 **(Continuara...)**

* * *

 **Nota: El truco que realiza Kazu con el vino si funciona, aunque no recuerdo si el truco funcionaba con ese licor o era con otro...**


	8. No Way Boy's (Capitulo 7)

**!Hasta que al fin puedo actualizar :'s¡**

 **Chicos, lamento la inactividad, es que en mi pais hubieron problemas con la luz (Soy de Venezuela) Y pues cuando llegaba la luz no habia internet y bueno... un desastre total, por fortuna ya tengo luz e internet y ya puedo actualizar !Yay¡**

 **Bueno, antes que nada quiero mencionarles unas cositas:**

 **1)- dentro de unos dias estare sacando el Oneshot Lucycoln ubicado en el año de 1996, esto lo decidi tras placticar con unos amigos y teniendo en cuenta opiniones de otros usuarios en Devianart, Wattpad y FF, si el Oneshot tiene la aceptacion suficiente le hare su historia larga.**

 **2)- Es posible que tambien haga una historia Crossover TLH/ Pokemon... Aunque ya debe de existir una, pero igual yo quiero ser popular :')**

 **3)- Esta parte de la historia iba a contener Lemon, pero no quede a gusto asi que lo recorte... Sin embargo...**

 **4). Para ser sincero no se que tal les parecera este capitulo, pues siento que en lo ultimo me quedo muy apresurado... pero no importa, luego lo edito cuando termine la historia.**

 **5)- Las canciones y artistas mencionados en capitulos anteriores y en este capitulo existen, pueden buscarlo por Lord Google si no me creen :v**

 **En fin, me dejo de chacharas y vamos alla :D**

* * *

Día martes en la Royal Woods de 1986, Lincoln se hallaba reunido con todo su grupo de amigos en la casa de Clyde, eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y todos se hallaban conversando acerca del pedido del profesor del teatro.

-Yo creo que puedo ayudar con la percusión.- Dijo Reyna.- Cuando estaba en Bakersfield hacia canciones pegadizas golpeando botes de basura.

-Yo creo que puedo ayudar con el bajo.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Espera un momento, cariño… ¿Sabias tocar el bajo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Te lo iba a decir en la mañana, pero me quitaste el aliento con ese beso francés.- Respondió Ronnie con una sonrisa picarona.

-Ay pero que rico.- Dijo Rusty.

Lincoln voltea hacia un lado muy ruborizado, aunque el no se sentía apenado, realmente adoraba esa boquita…

-¿No podrías haber sido mas especifica?- Dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno, para ser sincera me agarraste un pec…

-De acuerdo, cariñito, no creo que todos deban saber eso… hehehe.- Interrumpió Lincoln muy ruborizado.

-A propósito, Ronalda.- Dijo Nikki.- ¿De donde aprendiste a tocar bajo? Pensé que tu único pasatiempo era estar con Lincoln y golpear la perita de boxeo en tu pieza.

-Bueno, aprendí a los 13.- Respondió Ronnie.- Digamos que Bobby se compro el bajo para aprender, pero como prefirió ser DJ me lo regalo, y pues como no todo en la vida es violencia, pues aprendí.

-Genial… Por cosas así es que te quiero.- Dijo Lincoln.

Ronnie solo se sonroja y suelta una risilla tímida.

-Yo creo que puedo ayudar con el Saxofón.- Dijo Liam.

-Yo puedo apoyar con el sintetizador.- Dijo Rusty.

-Yo les ayudaría, pero no se tocar instrumentos.- Dijo Nikki.- Pero creo que les puedo echar una mano con respecto al sonido, ya saben, las cornetas, micrófonos y esas cosas.

-Yo te ayudo, Nikki.- Dijo Zach.- Yo tampoco se tocar instrumentos, pero no quiero sentirme inútil.

-Yo creo que puedo ayudar con el piano.- Dijo Haiku.- Solo espero recordar como era que se tocaba.

-¿Segura que lo puedes hacer, My Lady?- Pregunto el chico moreno.- Si lo haces entonces yo ayudaría con la guitarra.

-Espera corazón.- Dijo Haiku.- Pero llevo tiempo sin tocar y…

-Clyde la abraza y luego la retiene entre sus brazos.

-No te mortifiques por eso, mi amor, puedo ayudarte a que le vuelvas a agarrar la práctica al piano.- Dijo Clyde.

-Entonces bien… Tenemos la banda formada… ¿Cómo nos llamaremos?

-Llamémonos "Lincoln y su combo"- Dijo Clyde.

-Eso suena a nombre de orquesta latina.- Dijo Rusty.- Mejor pongámonos "Los Antirojos"

-Ya tenias que salir tu con tu anticomunismo.- Dijo Lincoln al golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano, el no era comunista, pero ya estaba hasta las chanclas de oír de política.

-Que puedo decir… Mejor muerto antes que rojo.- Dijo Rusty.

-Y si nos ponemos ¿No Way Boy's?- Pregunto Reyna.

-Ohh genial, suena como "New Wave Boy's" Me encanta.- Dijo Lincoln.- Ahora lo mas importante… ¿Qué canción tocaremos?

Todos quedan pensativos hasta que Clyde aporta una idea.

-¿Que te parece si tocamos "Dance Hall Days"?

-Jumm… No es mala idea… ¿Algún aporte mas?- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Te parece bien si cantamos "Maneater"?- Pregunto Kazu.

-Buena idea, esa canción me fascina.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero yo quería tocar algo único, con buen ritmo y que no sea muy común de escuchar por estos lares… Algo que ponga a bailar a la gente…

Todos quedan pensativos nuevamente, por un momento parecía que nadie tendría una idea hasta que Ronnie chasquea los dedos.

-Oye Lincoln, ¿Has escuchado la canción "No Way Jose- Tequila"?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-No…

-Quizás es la canción que buscas.- Dijo la chica latina.- Ahorita pasamos un momento por mi casa y te presto el disco para que lo escuches.

-De acuerdo corazón, esperemos que esa canción sea la que buscaba.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Pero bueno chavales, aun tenemos tiempo para practicar, y cuando menos lo vean todo saldrá de maravilla.- Dijo Clyde.

-Claro que si… Solo esperemos que no nos pase como en ese evento en sexto grado.- Dijo Kazu.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Dijo Lincoln.- Este es el día y no se como es que alguien puede vomitar tanto…

-Hehehe, Lincoln es el que quedo mas traumado.- Dijo Zach.

-Obvio que voy a quedar traumado, si ese día me colocaron en primera fila, justo al frente del chico que vomito…- Dijo Lincoln.- Por eso es que no me gusta sentarme de primero.

-Hehehe, que mala pata tienes, Lincoln.- Dijo Rusty.

-Además, ¿De que te quejas si te ayudamos a limpiarte?

-Ayudamos me suena a manada.- Dijo Clyde.

-¿Estas insinuando que no ayude?- Pregunto Kazu.

-En realidad no lo hiciste.- Dijo Lincoln.- Lo que hiciste fue reírte y sacarme fotos con tu cámara.

-Hehe, ya recordé, de hecho aun tengo el rollo, cuando quieran pueden venir a mi casa para que lo vean.- Dijo Kazu.

-Con esos amigos, para que enemigos.- Dijo Nikki.

Los chicos charlaron por un rato mas recordando situaciones divertidas del pasado, Luego Clyde repartió botellas de Refresco y colocaría música en el tocadiscos, coloco un disco de Michael Jackson para luego poner música de Steve Wonder, Mister X, Indeep y de Scorpion.

-Chicos, Reúnanse un momento aquí en el centro.- Dijo Reyna.- Vamos a brindar por nuestro grupo, ¡Que perdure por siglos! ¿No es asi compañeros?

-¡Claro que si!- Dijo Rusty- Y brindemos por América, que es mil veces mejor que Russia y los sucios comunistas.

-¡Rusty!- Dijo Lincoln.

-Hehe, lo siento Lincoln, ya sabes como soy.- Dijo Rusty.

-También brindemos por nuestro proyecto, que el gran Zach ya empezó a programar el código base.- Dijo Liam.

-Esta facilísimo, no entiendo como no lo hacen ustedes.- Dijo Zach.

-Bien, ¿Salud?- Dijo Reyna alzando su botella.

-¡Salud!- Exclamaron todos al unisonó chocando las botellas de refresco.

Los chicos estuvieron en ese ambiente de compañerismo hasta las cinco de la tarde, cuando todos decidieron irse camino a sus hogares, a excepción de Lincoln que decidió ir con Ronnie a su hogar para buscar el disco.

Al llegar ve que Bobby esta limpiando sus discos de Vinilo, Este saluda a Lincoln, pero parecía muy ocupado así que el peliblanco opto por dejarlo tranquilo, La chica latina guía a Lincoln hasta su habitación.

Esta era de color purpura, con varios posters de peleadores de boxeo del momento, así como también de películas de acción como Scarface, en la pared que estaba en su cama tenia extendida la bandera Mexicana y en la otra esquina tenia una pera de boxeo.

Lincoln entra con Ronnie a su habitación y cierra la puerta, ella le dice que le espere sentado en la cama, ella busca en su cajón de música y después de un rato encuentra el disco, el cual se lo entrega a Lincoln.

-Cuidalo bien, Tonto.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Claro, bien con esto creo que me vo…

Las palabras de Lincoln fueron interrumpidas por ese beso que le robo Ronnie, un besito que fue ganando intensidad hasta convertirse en un beso francés, sus lenguas danzaban dentro de sus bocas, el chico sentía como si un lanzallamas estuviera siendo usado en su pecho.

Al separarse sus bocas quedan unidas por un hilo de saliva, ambos estaban sonrojados y contentos, Ronnie solo se atiene a decir.

-De verdad sabes besar muy bien Lincoln… Pero realmente tienes problemas para controlar tus manos, ¿Verdad?

Lincoln no capto lo que intentaba decir Ronnie al principio, hasta que se da cuenta que le estaba agarrando un pecho, ahora entendía por que sentía que en una de sus manos tenia algo muy blandito.

Al percatarse de esto, Lincoln quita su mano y pide disculpas, a lo cual Ronnie solo le abraza.

-Lame-O, no tienes que disculparte, yo no niego que vayamos a hacer… "Eso", pues somos novios, pero digamos que aun no… es decir llevamos poco de haber comenzado lo nuestro.

-Claro, entiendo eso Ronnie… - Pero no te preocupes, no es que este muy urgido por eso.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Si… Además hoy no podemos por que esta Bobby, pero créeme que hubiera sido diferente si el no estaba.- Dijo Ronnie al guiñarle un ojo al peliblanco, esto lo hizo ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse al máximo.

-Ehm…

Ronnie se ríe, realmente le encantaba ver a Lincoln así, era muy tierno… No pudo resistirse y se atino a darle otro beso profundo en los labios…

Finalmente se separa de ese beso, realmente ambos chicos estaban muy enamorados… Pero ya se hacia tarde así que Lincoln tomo el disco y Ronnie le escolto a la salida, en donde le da un beso rápido en los labios y vuelve a su casa, mientras caminaba el chico solo se dijo a si mismo.

" _¡Adoro a esa chica!"_

Luego de una larga caminata llega a su casa, allí estaba su padre ayudando a Luna con unos instrumentos, en el comedor se hallaba su madre hablando con Lori, dentro de poco terminaría sus vacaciones y volvería a la Universidad con su novio Bobby, la chica de cabellos rubios al ver a su hermano entrar a la casa se acerca a el y le abraza.

-¿Cómo estas, Lincoln?- Pregunto Lori con una sonrisa.- ¿Todo va bien contigo y Ronnie?

Lincoln sonríe.

-Todo marcha muy bien, Lori.- Realmente es una buena chica.

-Aww, Lincoln, ambos son literalmente muy tiernos.- Dijo Lori al abrazar nuevamente a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡E…Espera Lori! ¡Si aprietas mas me vas a sacar el relleno!- Dijo Lincoln al sentir que no podía respirar.

Lori lo suelta a lo cual Lincoln comienza a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire para recobrar el oxigeno.

-Lo siento, Lincoln… ¡Es que me emociona mucho que mi hermanito ya haya conseguido novia!- Exclamo Lori.- ¿Y ese disco?

-¿Ah? ¿Esto?- Pregunto Lincoln.- Me lo presto Ronnie.

-Ohh, ¿Acaso es una canción de amor?

-Ehm… No, Solo tiene una canción y se llama "No Way Jose-Tequila"- Dijo Lincoln mientras veía la caratula del disco.

-Literalmente debe de ser música latina.- Dijo Lori.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues… El nombre esta en español… ¿Le podrás entender a la letra?- Pregunto Lori.

-Ehm… Seguro Lori. Recuerda que el año pasado tome un cursillo de español.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Lo se, Lincoln… Pero bueno, Literalmente no me puedo meter en ese asunto… Bueno hermanito, yo debo ir a llevar a Leni de su casa al aeropuerto.- Dijo Lori.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y eso?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno… Sus diseños lograron captar la atención de un famoso diseñador de modas parisino, así que va a ir a probar suerte.- Dijo Lori.- Bueno Linky, debo irme ya, no quiero hacer que Leni llegue tarde, hablamos luego.

La chica rubia le da un abrazo a Lincoln y luego se va a buscar a su hermana, Lincoln sube a su habitación y busca una toalla, para irse a duchar, después de ducharse y cambiarse se toma sus audífonos y los conecta a su tocadiscos, coloca el disco en el aparato y de ultimo coloca a aguja para empezar a escuchar el contenido del disco.

La canción que contenía el disco capto la atención del peliblanco ¡Era lo que el buscaba! Algo que no fuera muy escuchado por esos lares, con un ritmo pegadizo y que probablemente saque a la gente a bailar, y cuando lo analizo mejor, podrían tocarla como tema principal, pues poseía a la gente que sabia tocar los instrumentos usados en dicha canción.

Definitivamente debía darle un agradecimiento a Ronnie por sugerirle la canción, ahora debía reunir a los chicos para ponerse a practicar.

Al dia siguiente después de clases, Lincoln se reúne con su pandilla en el patio, este les comenta sobre la canción que van a tocar, por suerte en el teatro había un tocadiscos funcional asi que todos van allí y proceden a escuchar la canción principal, esta maravillo a todos y todas, era perfecta, ahora deben aprenderla.

Liam quizás no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo en aprender los solos en el saxofón, lo mismo con las guitarras y la percusión, pero Haiku, la cual le correspondía el piano estaba nerviosa, a parte de la percusión el piano era lo fundamental en el ritmo de la canción, si se equivocaba lo echaba a perder todo… y si eso sucedía estaba segura que no se lo perdonaría.

Esa misma tarde Haiku fue a la casa de Clyde para practicar en el piano que el poseía, el chico sabia tocar muy bien el piano y la guitarra, pero entre ambos prefería la guitarra.

Haiku nunca fue la mejor a la hora de tocar piano, aunque tampoco era la peor… Estaba en termino medio, por así decirlo, podía tocar "Koroebinky" Sin problemas, así como "La Marcha Turca" pero ya hace tiempo que no tocaba el piano, estaba oxidada en ese ámbito.

Llevaba horas intentando sacar su parte en el piano, siendo ayudada por Clyde, pero le costaba, podía sacar el ritmo, pero solía perder el tempo o se confundía al momento de pasar a la siguiente nota.

Finalmente ella suspira se lleva ambas manos a la cara para intentar aplacar la frustración.

-No puedo Clyde.- Exclamo la chica gótica.- ¡Hemos estado aquí por una hora y media y cuando pienso que lo voy a lograr la embarro! ¡Soy pésima!

-Vamos Haiku, no digas eso, solo hay que seguir practicando y ya.- Dijo Clyde.

-¡No Clyde! Deberian ir buscando otro pianista…- Dijo Haiku.- ¡Es tan difícil!... Realmente no se por que sigues pensando en que lo voy a lograr.

Clyde solo se la queda viendo, realmente detestaba cuando Haiku se auto despreciaba, el simplemente la abraza, La chica gótica le corresponde al abrazo.

El chico moreno estuvo pensando en que decirle a su novia mientras la abrazaba, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor.

-Espérame aquí, princesa.- Dijo Clyde al separarse del abrazo.

El chico moreno sale hacia la cocina, abre el estante y toma algunas galletas, luego toma la tetera y coloca a calentar algo de agua, mientras esto sucedía va hacia uno de los frascos de la cocina y saca dos bolsitas de Te verde, el preferido de su novia.

Después de preparar y servir el te junto con las galletas, se dirige a su habitación, Haiku despega la mirada del piano y ve a Clyde para sonreírle.

-Supuse que querrías algo para comer, asi que prepare algo de te y unas galletas.- Dijo Clyde al poner la bandeja en su escritorio.

-Gracias amor.- Dijo Haiku al tomar una taza.- Con lo que ah pasado hoy sentía ganas de beber algo de Te.

-De nada, cariño.- Respondió Clyde.

-Pero enserio Clyde… Deberian buscar a otro pianista, es mas, tu sacarías mejor esa canción.- Dijo la chica gotica.

Clyde le toma las manos a Haiku a lo cual la chica de cabellos negros voltea a verlo directo a los ojos.

-Haiku… Mi hermosa y tierna Haiku, Yo se que podría sacar esta canción como si nada… Pero yo quiero ayudarte a que vuelvas a confiar en ti… ¡Tu puedes con esto cariño! Puedes con esto y mucho mas.- Dijo Clyde mientras se le acercaba.- Hasta quizás me superes, es decir, yo no se nada de escritura, y tu eres una profesional en eso, escribes versos e historias tan hermosas que me hacen pensar en que tendrás un futuro grandioso como escritora… Si puedes hacer eso en la escritura, ¿Por qué no con el piano?

Haiku voltea hacia un lado algo ruborizada.

-Pero… ¿Y si la llego a embarrar?- Pregunto Haiku.

-Eso no va a pasar, amor.- Respondió Clyde.- Y si llega a pasar, yo me adjudicare la culpa, aunque dudo que Lincoln se enoje contigo.

Haiku termina abrazando a Clyde, ¡Cielos! ¡Sin duda el era muy tierno!

-Por palabras así es que te quiero, Clyde.- Dijo Haiku.- ¡De verdad eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en mi vida!

Clyde le corresponde al abrazo, en ese momento el chico moreno llego a reflexionar sobre el asunto de Teal, comprendió por fin ese refrán que Kazu le había dicho el dia después de que se entero de la verdad sobre Teal.

" _Cuando la vida te quita algo, es por que viene algo mejor"_

Quizas para el momento Clyde solo lo interpreto como una estupidez que había dicho Kazu para animarlo, pero ahora que tenia a su hermosa novia entre sus brazos, ahora que tenia a una chica maravillosa con la que había compartido tantas experiencias buenas y malas… Comprendió que lo que dijo Kazu era cierto… Comprendió que después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento era posible encontrar la felicidad.

En ese momento también se dio cuenta que nunca encontraría a alguien como Haiku, nunca encontraría a un corazón tan tierno y dulce como ese… Inconscientemente se propuso que nunca en su vida traicionaría a aquella chica, no podría perdonarse si algo le pasara por su culpa.

Así que el le corresponde al abrazo, al separarse el le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Ven, terminemos de comer, y si lo deseas jugamos un rato en la NES.- Dijo Clyde.- Mas tarde continuamos practicando.

-Suena bien para mí…- Respondió Haiku.

 _ **(Continuara...)**_

* * *

 **Weno amigos, intentare actualizar en cuanto pueda, y disculpenmen una vez mas por la tardanza :'(**

 **A proposito, escribir lemon es mas dificil de lo que parece... Pero no descarto que a futuro añada Lemoncito a una historia futura, y ya saben, consejos, dudas, preguntas pueden hacerlas cuando quieran por aca o en Mensaje privado, Yo no muerdo XD**

 **Saludos a todos :D**


	9. Rock it, Luna! (Capitulo 8)

Despues de jugar un rato en la Nes, Clyde y Haiku salieron a caminar por la plaza cercana en su casa, por esa zona se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración por el vigesimoséptimo aniversario de la fundación de aquel lugar, por lo cual había mucha fluidez de personas hacia alli, la madre de Haiku les permitió ir con la condición de que regresaran antes de las 11 pm.

Al llegar al lugar del evento ambos se impresionaron con el ambiente festivo que había, puestos de comida rápida, luces extravagantes, música buena, al parecer había una guerra de Minitecas, vaya que la gente se estaba divirtiendo.

Ambos enamorados entran a la feria y lo primero que hacen es ver que baratijas habían en los puestos de venta, Haiku se compraría un bonito anillo de calavera por el módico precio de dos dólares, mientras que Clyde compraría una pulsera de cuero por tres dólares, luego los chicos caminan por allí, hablando y riendo para compartir algunos besos rápidos, finalmente se sientan en unas mesitas en un puesto de comida rápida, a parte que querían descansar, también el hambre les estaba pasando factura.

-¿Quieres algo de comer My Lady?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Sabes, en este momento no me caería mal una hamburguesa.- Dijo Haiku.

-Genial My Lady, ya la traigo… Sabes, creo que pediré lo mismo que tu.- Dijo Clyde al levantarse de la silla.

El chico moreno va hacia el puesto donde venden hamburguesas, quedaba algo lejos, pero no importa.

Mientras Haiku espera a su novio con su comida ve a dos personas que no pensaba que vería ese día, Lincoln y Ronnie estaban riendo mientras la chica morena comía una manzana acaramelada, ella se percata de la presencia de la chica gótica así que ambos se le acercan.

-Hey, Haiku, como te va.- Dijo Ronnie.- ¿Qué cuadras que no pintas?

-Pues aquí esperando a Clyde con la comida.- Respondió Haiku.- Hola Lincoln… Veo que te estas divirtiendo.

-Hehe, Es una bonita noche para pasar el rato.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Quieren sentarse?, así charlamos un rato los tres mientras mi príncipe llega.- Dijo Haiku.

-Claro… Pero ¿No seremos una molestia?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-No Lincoln, de verdad, siéntense.- Dijo Haiku.

Lincoln y Ronnie toman asiento para empezar a hablar con Haiku, Mientras Clyde se encontraba de regreso con la comida, iba feliz de la vida hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse de lleno, solo para esconderse tras un árbol, estuvo cerca de que lo descubrieran… No mas de dos metros de distancia se hallaba Teal, La misma que había jugado con Clyde, estaba en compañía de un chico que el moreno en su vida nunca había visto, podía escuchar claramente de lo que hablaban a pesar del ruido del lugar, se le veía animada y a gusto con aquel desconocido.

Aunque a Clyde no le importaba ya, no quería encarar a Teal, de hecho no la quería volver a ver en su vida, pero allí estaba, como si fuera una broma del destino… Cuando Clyde se disponía a irse por otro camino, la chica rubia dijo algo que le llamo la atención al chico moreno.

-De seguro debes de tener muchos mejores amigos.- Dijo aquel sujeto.

-Hehehe, que va, Tu eres el único mejor que eh tenido.- Respondió la chica de cabellos rubios.

Clyde apretó los dientes, sintió que quería decirle todas sus verdades en ese preciso instante… Pero, ¿De que servía? Es decir, ella no va a cambiar por mas que le diga las verdades, y el ya tiene a Haiku, la cual es mil veces mejor que esa cualquiera, así que el chico moreno se atiene a suspirar y simplemente dice en voz baja.

" _-Yo también lo era…"_

Quizás piensen que Clyde se retiro con la cabeza baja, pero no, sintió que ya era tiempo de empezar a olvidar, así que se fue de allí con la frente en alto, ¡Nada ni nadie tumbaría a Clyde Mc'Bride!

Finalmente llega a la meza en donde se sorprende al ver a Lincoln y a Ronnie hablando con Haiku.

-Hola mi amor, aquí esta la comida.- Dijo Clyde dejando las hamburguesas en la mesa.- Lincoln, mi hermano, ¿Cómo estas?

El choca los puños con Lincoln y luego con Ronnie.

-Yo estoy bien, Clyde… Veo que saliste también a divertirte.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Que puedo decir, la vida es muy corta como para no disfrutarla en grande.- Dijo Clyde.- Me sorprende que Kazu no este por aquí.

-Seguramente debe de estar con Reyna comiéndose a besos.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Esperen, ¿También vino a la feria?- Pregunto Haiku.

-¿Quien crees que nos trajo en primer lugar?- Respondió Ronnie.- El papa de Kazu nos trajo a los cuatro, debería venir a eso de las once para llevarnos a casa.

-Oh ya veo, el chico quiere pasar un rato a solas con su pareja.- Dijo Clyde.

-Si… ¿Y ustedes como vinieron?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Haiku vive a una cuadra de acá, así que caminamos.- Respondió Clyde.

-Oh… No sabia que vivía cerca de aquí.- Dijo Lincoln.

Clyde se disponía a morder su hamburguesa hasta que ve a Lincoln.

-¿Quieres la mitad amigo?- Pregunto Clyde.- Me da cosa que estemos comiendo y tu y Ronnie solo nos vean.

-Por mi no hay problema, Clyde.- Dijo Ronnie.- Yo ando comiéndome esta manzana acaramelada.

-Bueno, yo si te aceptare la mitad.- Dijo Lincoln.- Esas manzanas son caras.

Después de comer, los cuatro se aventuran a divertirse en la feria, suben a algunas de las atracciones que había en el lugar, luego fueron al lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo la guerra de Minitecas en donde bailaron por un buen rato, a eso de las 10 pm van al centro de la plaza en donde había una tarima montada con una gran cantidad de publico reunida, los cuatro van a Backstage y allí el peliblanco ve a su hermana rockera, Luna estaba con guitarra en mano, totalmente lista para rockear, la chica de cabellos castaños al ver a su hermanito le abraza.

-¡Bro! ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto Luna.

-Estoy bien, parece que ya estas lista para rockear ¿Eh?- Dijo Lincoln

-Exacto hermanito, esta noche es especial, entre el publico hay un representante de Capítol Records, si le impresionamos nos dará un contrato para grabar.-Dijo Luna.

-¡Eso suena fantástico Sis!- Dijo Lincoln.- Te deseo lo mejor, Luna.

-Gracias Lincoln, si quieren pueden ver el espectáculo tras bambalinas.

-Por supuesto, vamos chicos.- Dijo Lincoln siguiendo a su hermana hasta llegar atrás del escenario.

La chica rockera sale al escenario para tomar el micrófono con fuerza, después de animar al publico procede a tocar "Dancing With Myself" canción originaria de Billie Idol, con solo esa canción se gano al publico y al representante, a pesar de que la original la cantara un hombre ella la cantaba extraordinariamente bien, y además le añadía sus propios adornos.

Cuando termino recibió una gran ovación del publico ¡La adoraban! ¡El micrófono la adoraba!, ella mira a su banda, Ruth le sonríe desde el teclado, Billie le aplaude mientras le sonríe, Sam le da unas palmadas en la espalda para sonreírle y su fiel amigo Chuck en la batería le hace una seña con el pulgar, La rockera sonríe para luego proceder a cantar "Jump" originaria de Van Halen, como en la anterior enamoro al publico nuevamente, Lincoln, Ronnie, Clyde y Haiku no pudieron evitarse contagiar de aquella honda rockera, así que cantaban mientras meneaban la cabeza Luna hacia que el Rock brillara en su máximo esplendor.

Así siguió el concierto hasta que se hicieron las 10:40 pm, Cuando Luna y su banda se tomo un pequeño descanso el peliblanco, su novia y sus amigos se despiden de ella, deseándole lo mejor a la chica rockera.

Al salir Lincoln y su grupito se reúnen con Kazu y Reyna, allí Lincoln se despide de Ronnie y Lincoln, mañana todos irían de nuevo a la casa del peliblanco, naturalmente Haiku y Clyde tendrían que estar allá.

Clyde y Haiku llegan a la casa a tiempo, a las 11 en punto, suben a la habitación y Clyde nuevamente prepara su colchón a parte, aunque el tenia una duda desde la primera vez que se quedo.

-Oye Lindura.- Dijo Clyde.-¿Por qué tu madre no me dice nada por quedarme en tu habitación? Es decir, cualquiera pensaría que aquí solos podríamos hacer… Ehm… Bueno, ya sabes…

-Si, se a lo que te refieres, Clyde.- Respondió Haiku.- Pero ¿Quieres saber por que no dice nada?

-A ver, dime.- Dijo Clyde.

-Eso es por que mama tiene una cámara escondida en mi habitación.- Dijo la Chica gótica.- La puso después de que me intente cortar las muñecas… Nunca me ah dicho en donde la esconde, pero eso si, todo lo que haga aquí queda grabado, así que por mientras no podremos hacer "Eso" aquí… A menos que quieras grabar una porno.

-Oh… Ya, ahora todo tiene sentido.- Respondió Clyde.- ¿No es un poco exagerado?

-La otra opción que ella tenía era que viviera en su habitación.- Dijo Haiku.

-Ah… Bueno querida, no se tu, pero tengo sueño.- Dijo el chico moreno al bostezar.

-Si, tienes razón mi amor, vamos a dormir mejor, buenas noches corazón.- Dijo Haiku al darle un beso en los labios al chico moreno.

-Buenas noches princesa.- Respondió Clyde antes de acostarse en su cama desarmable.

A eso de las tres de la tarde del siguiente día, ambos van a la casa de Lincoln, allí además de pasar un buen rato proceden a practicar la canción, Mientras que Nikki y Zack prueban los equipos de sonido como los amplificadores, los micrófonos, los cables de conexión…

Cuando intentaron tocar por primera vez se equivocaron al momento de comenzar, pues Kazu entro muy tarde.

La segunda vez llegaron hasta el solo de guitarra, pero a Clyde se le partió la plumilla mientras hacia el solo.

La tercera vez llegaron hasta el segundo solo de Saxofón, pues Liam se quedo sin aire por no calcular bien.

El grupo decide por decisión unánime que era mejor tomarse un pequeño descanso para luego seguir, así que entraron a la cocina en donde comieron unos tentempiés y bebieron un poco de gaseosa, luego de charlar un rato mas deciden volver a la practica y ¡Oh por dios, esta vez salió magistral! No solo la canción de "Tequila" Si no también las demás que habían planeado tocar, ¡Ahora si estaban hablando en el mismo idioma!

Conforme se acercaban los días para el evento fueron conociendo mas detalles de su concierto, al parecer ya no seria en el teatro de la escuela como al principio supusieron, ahora iba a ser en el patio de la escuela, pero los que les hizo ponerse nerviosos fue cuando el jueves el profesor de teatro les revelo que haría acto de presencia varias escuelas de Royal Woods, Hazeltucky y BraveTown, asi como el gobernador de Royal Woods estaría allí junto al publico civil y estudiantes de la misma escuela, y para completarla, su concierto seria transmitido en vivo por el programa Nº 1 de Royal Woods "Buenos días Michigan".

Esto genero nerviosismo en los chicos, es decir, un error y todo se acababa para "No Way Boy's" y por acuerdo unánime doblaron los esfuerzos, por suerte su profesor les había cedido la ayuda de algunos músicos que les ayudarían con sus canciones, el evento se realizaría el día Lunes de la siguiente semana, Lincoln, Clyde y los demás chicos no perdieron tiempo asi que decidieron practicar cuando pudieran, ya sea en privado o todos juntos.

Para aligerar un poco la presión y los nervios, Lincoln decidió salir con Ronnie el día domingo, ambos necesitaban ese tiempo para ellos, con tanta presión casi no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos mas allá de un beso ligero en los labios o un abrazo rápido-

Ambos se hallaban en el lago del parque de la ciudad, en el pequeño muelle que estaba construido, La tarde estaba fresca y ambos chicos estaban sentados en ese viejo muelle, tomados de las manos, el chico se acerca para darle un beso a su hermosa chica latina, aquellos labios con sabor a canela le hechizaban el corazón siempre que los probaba.

-No sabes cuanto te quiero, mi Ronnie Anne.- Dijo Lincoln al abrazarla.

-Linky… A veces eres tan tonto y tierno que no se si matarte o besarte.- Dijo Ronnie.

Lincoln sonríe y la vuelve a besar, con tanto ajetreo había olvidado lo suaves que podían ser los labios de esa adorable morenita.

-Lincoln, ¿Tu que crees que pase mañana?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Pues, con todo lo que hemos practicado yo supongo que todo saldrá de maravilla.- Respondió Lincoln.- De todos modos, si fallamos, al menos me tranquilizare que fallare con mis amigos.

-He… Supongo que eso me tranquiliza también.- Dijo Ronnie mientras reía.

-Pero tu tranquila, hermosa, todo estará bien.- Dijo Lincoln.

Realmente Ronnie tenia miedo de que todo saliera mal, pero Lincoln parecía tan seguro que le infundio confianza, el chico de cabellos blancos abraza a su novia para seguir apreciando el silencio del lago, disfrutando ese momento junto a su novia… Mañana seria un día muy ajetreado.

 **(Continuara...)**


	10. El concierto (Capitulo 9)

**Penultima parte mis amigos :D**

 **Como veran en esta parte habran referencias a canciones, me asegure de dejarles el titulo asi quesi quieren pueden buscarlas y escucharlas**

 **Tambien queria comentarles que se me ocurrio otra idea para un fic ubicado en 1996, junto al Lucycoln, esta nueva idea seria un "LincolnxOC" dentro de poco estare lanzando su arte conceptual por mi blog en Wattpad :D**

 **Comenzemos :3**

* * *

El día por fin había llegado, la tarima estaba ya armada en el estacionamiento de la escuela y la gente, junto con las cámaras de TV estaban listas para grabar, por suerte los No Way Boy's pasarían de ultimo, Todos los chicos mas los músicos provisionales estaban preparándose para la presentación, cada uno repasaba las notas que debían tocar, se aseguraban que sus instrumentos estuvieran en condiciones optimas y por mas que todo trataban de aplacar sus nervios al modo que tenia cada uno.

Lincoln hecha un vistazo al público, El gobernador estaba en primera fila con su esposa, al mirar mejor ve a su familia, sus padres y sus hermanas (Con excepción de Leni) se hallaban sentados y ansiosos de ver el acto musical que interpretaría su hijo junto a sus amigos, Lincoln regreso a donde estaba su agrupación.

-Bien, muchachos, ¿Cómo se sienten?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Estamos listos para lo que venga, Linky.- Dijo Ronnie mientras limpiaba su bajo personal con un pañuelo.

-Si, tu futura esposa tiene razón.- Dijo Liam mientras revisaba sus tablaturas.

-Estas buscando que te de tus pataditas, ¿Verdad?- Exclamo un Lincoln sonrojado.

-Bueno, por suerte tenemos tiempo para prepararnos, los actos que están antes que nosotros nos darán tiempo suficiente de estar mas que preparados.- Dijo Kazu.

Oigan chicos, Zach y yo ya nos cercioramos que todos los micrófonos y amplificadores funcionaran bien.- Dijo Nikki al entrar al lugar junto a un Zach que estaba completamente agotado.

-Ufff chico, alguien páseme algo para beber.- Dijo Zach.- Nikki me hizo sudar la gota gorda cargando cajones de aquí hacia allá.

-Ten, estas Dr. Pepper siguen frías.- Dijo Rusty al pasarle una botella de gaseosa de una hielera a Zach.

-Oh gracias amigo, tengo la garganta seca.- Dijo Zach al beber un gran trago de refresco.- Ahh, que delicia… Oigan chicos, de verdad les deseo mucha suerte allí.

-Gracias Zach.- Dijo Haiku que se hallaba practicando los acordes con el piano apagado.

-Oye lindura, ¿Crees estar lista?- Pregunto Clyde al terminar de afinar su guitarra.

-Por supuesto cariño.- Respondió Haiku.- Fallemos o ganemos, estaré junto a ti y junto a mis amigos.

-Saben una cosa chavales.- Dijo Kazu al levantarse del asiento de la batería.- Si todo esto sale de maravilla vamos a mi casa, yo invito las birras.

-¿Y te permiten sacar alcohol así como así?- Pregunto Reyna.

-Obvio, con tal que me controle… Además que Mama y Papa están fuera de la ciudad por asuntos laborales.- Respondió Kazu.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Se fueron a la fiesta de tu tio Karimba en Lousiana?- Pregunto Lincoln

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Pregunto Kazu.

-Ehm… Me lo supuse.- Respondió Lincoln, en realidad lo supo por que su hermanita Lisa tiene intervenida la línea telefónica de la casa del chico asiático por que aun sospecha que es un espía norcoreano.

Unos minutos después el acto dio comienzo con unas palabras del director, seguido de unas palabras de parte del gobernador, después vino el primer acto, un poema escrito por Lucy e interpretado por Girl Jordan, el segundo acto fue una obra teatral hecha por los chicos de segundo año de Romeo y Julieta, el tercer acto fue un breve resumen de la fundación de la escuela y finalmente el cuarto acto fue un concurso de belleza entre varias escuelas, la ganadora fue la chica de la escuela secundaria de Hazeltucky.

Finalmente había llegado la hora, los instrumentos fueron puestos en escenario por los ayudantes, Nikki y Zach probaron por ultima vez los micrófonos, todo funcionaba de maravilla, toda la agrupación se hallaba tras bambalinas esperando la señal para salir.

-Bien chicos, hora de la verdad, recuerden, no se pongan nerviosos, solo háganlo como lo practicamos.- Dijo Lincoln.- Buena suerte a todos.

-… Y bueno, gente de Royal Woods, nos disculparan la espera.- Dijo el profesor del teatro que estaba como presentador.- Como todo acto debemos finalizar, pero nosotros aquí decidimos cerrar con broche de oro, así que tenemos a un gran grupo de estudiantes con gran talento musical… Les van a interpretar algunas canciones para que muevan ese esqueleto y asi se quiten la pereza, ¡Un saludo para Lincoln Loud y su banda "No Way Boy's"!

El chico peliblanco sale al escenario con los músicos provisionales y sus amigos, todos van buscando su puesto para empezar a tocar, con guitarra en mano, Lincoln se acerca al micrófono, antes de hablar mira a Nikki y a Zach, los cuales le hacen una seña con el pulgar, el suspira y procede a hablar.

-¡Buenas tardes, mi Royal Woods!- Dijo el chico por el micrófono, la respuesta fue una ovación del publico.

-Veo que siguen allí, bueno mi gente, nosotros, los chicos que integramos a No Way Boy's junto a los músicos provisionales queremos entonarles unas cancioncitas para disfrutar el rato, ¿No es así Clyde?

El chico moreno estaba hablando con Liam, parecían muy entretenidos y al parecer el micrófono del chico no tenia volumen, pues no se le escuchaba nada.

-Ejem… Clyde….- Llamo el peliblanco sin recibir respuesta.- Nikki, ¿Podrías revisar el volumen del micrófono de Clyde?

La chica rubia revisa y se percata que le había bajado todo el volumen al canal del micrófono de Clyde, así que le sube.

-…Entonces que yo le digo a Zach "Lincoln la tiene tan pequeña que le dicen el nepe de gato".- Siguió hablando Clyde sin percatarse que todos lo escucharon por el micrófono.

-¡Te escuche, indocumentado!- Dijo Lincoln.

En eso Clyde voltea, ve que el grupo y la gente se reía por lo ilógico de su comentario, mientras que Lincoln lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hehe… ¿Me creerías si te digo que estaba bromeando?- Dijo el chico mientras se reía de manera incomoda.

Lincoln suelta una carcajada para luego volver a mirar a Clyde.

-No mas espera que terminemos aquí…- Exclamo el peliblanco.- ¿En que estábamos? ¡Ah si! Nosotros venimos a interpretar unas cancioncitas para que pasen el rato, y bien… ¡Vamos allá!

Lincoln voltea a ver a su banda, todos estaban listos para tocar la primera canción; No Way Jose-Tequila.

Lincoln empezó cantando la primera frase de la canción, para luego entrar la batería junto al piano, luego Reyna entro marcando el ritmo con el cencerro del timbal, asi siguieron con aquel ritmo hasta que la batería y el piano se detuvo, dejando solo el ritmo del cencerro y el solo de saxofón, bien ejecutado para luego entrar los instrumentos mencionados previamente mientras Lincoln entonaba las primeras líneas de la canción.

Solo con eso el pudo ver que algunos se movían en su propio asiento, les estaba gustando la canción, Lincoln sonrió, sabia que estaba haciéndolo bien.

Luego de tocar el mismo ritmo, todos los instrumentos entraron, un ritmo parecido al mambo, el saxofón añadía buena vibra a la canción hasta que todos encorrearon.

" _ **!Tequila¡"**_

Alli Lincoln entraría a cantar, por suerte la letra estaba en ingles y podía jugar un poco con ella, entre los intervalos en los que Lincoln terminaba de cantar el grupo encoreaba la frase.

" _ **!Mambo Tequila¡"**_

Cuando Lincoln termino de cantar, Liam se lucio con un solo de saxofón bien ejecutado, Clyde, Lincoln, Ronnie y el resto de la banda quedo impresionada con la destreza del chico, y el publico los adoraba, incluso habían valientes que se habían levantado y estaban bailando con ritmo, como si tuvieran picante en los pies, era una experiencia indescriptible para todos.

Cuando Liam termino Clyde improviso un pequeño solo de guitarra, seguido de un pequeño solo de piano en otra configuración de sonido, para después todos terminar de golpe, la batería empezó a sonar de primero, seguido del cencerro, luego el piano y de ultimo la voz de Lincoln que repetía la frase;

" _ **No Way Jose"**_

Luego vino un solo de timbal de parte de Reyna, muy sonoro y rítmico para finalizar con otra improvisación de Liam y su Saxofón, y ya para entrar a la parte final de la canción poco a poco los instrumentos fueron dejando de sonar.

Cuando terminaron la gente les aplaudió y les ovaciono ¡Los adoraban!, todos estaban satisfechos, pero no habían acabado, luego de un rápido cambio de instrumentos estaban listos para la siguiente canción; "Dance Hall Days", originalmente interpretada por Wang Chung.

Todo empezó de maravilla, las guitarras sonaban fantásticas, ese piano sonaba de maravilla, y la batería tenia ese sonido distintivo de la época, cuando llego la hora de cantar Lincoln no se contuvo, canto con el corazón.

" _Take your baby by the hand  
And make her do a high handstand  
And take your baby by the heel  
And do the next thing that you feel_

 _We were so in vies  
In our dance hall days  
We were cool on cries  
When all you and everyone we knew  
Could believe, do, and share in what was true_

 _Dance hall days love !..."_

En secreto, el chico peliblanco le estaba dedicando esa bella canción a su amada Ronnie, era la canción que habían bailado aquel sábado en el restaurante, como no iba a cantarla…

" _Take your baby by the wrist  
And in her mouth an amethyst  
And in her eyes two sapphires blue  
And you need her and she needs you (X4)_

 _We were so in vies  
In our dance hall days  
We were cool on cries  
When all you and everyone we knew  
Could believe, do, and share in what was true_

 _Dance hall days love  
Dance hall days love  
Dance hall days  
Dance hall days love  
Dance hall days  
Dance hall days love  
Dance hall days  
Dance hall days love"_

Cuando finalizo, la gente aplaudió a mas no poder, fue una magnifica interpretación, incluso su hermana Luna que era muy quisquillosa con respecto a la música le estaba aplaudiendo de pie.

Lincoln voltea a ver a su grupo y a los músicos provisionales, no parecían cansados, es mas, parecían que querían tocar mas, eso lo incentivo, así que se acerco al micrófono para cantar la siguiente canción; "You've Got Another Thing Comin´" originalmente interpretada por la banda Judas Priest.

-¡Esta canción va para ti, Luna Loud, Mi hermana favorita!- Dijo Lincoln antes de comenzar a tocar su guitarra.

Luna casi llora de la felicidad ¡Su hermanito querido no solo le estaba dedicando una canción, si no que era su canción preferida de todas!

" _One life, I'm gonna live it up_ _  
_ _I'm takin' flight, I said I'll never give it up_ _  
_ _Stand tall, I'm the only kind and proud_ _  
_ _I'm on the top as long as the music's loud_

 _If you think I'll sit around as the world goes by_ _  
_ _You're thinking like a fool 'cause it's a case of do or die_ _  
_ _Out there is a fortune waiting to be had_ _  
_ _You think I'll let it go, you're mad_ _ **You've got another thing comin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing comin'…**_ _"_

Esa canción siempre llenaba de energía y alegría a Lincoln, sentía que al escucharla podía hacerle frente a cualquier problema ¡Ese era el poder de la música! ¡El poder del Heavy Metal, Baby!

"… _Oh so hot, no time to take a rest yet_ _  
_ _Act tough, ain't room for second best_ _  
_ _Real strong, got me some security_ _  
_ _Hey, I'm a big smash, I'm going for infinity, yeah_

 _If you think I'll sit around as the world goes by_ _  
_ _You're thinking like a fool 'cause it's a case of do or die_ _  
_ _Out there is a fortune waiting to be had_ _  
_ _You think I'll let it go, you're mad_ _ **You've got another thing comin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing comin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing comin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing**_ _ **Comin' at you!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing comin', babe, it's a comin' up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing comin', it's a comin down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing comin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing comin'**_ _ **You've got another thing comin', it's comin', it's a-comin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing comin', it's comin' off**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing comin', eh yeah, eh yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing comin', baby**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _ **You've got another thing comin', you got another thing comin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've got another thing comin'…**_ _"_

Una ola de aplausos y silbidos vinieron del público al momento de finalizar, lo estaban haciendo muy bien, pero ahora era el turno de Clyde, y después de pensarlo, se había decidido por una canción en especial.

-Esta canción va dirigida a mi querida Haiku… Y a los futuros esposos… Perdon, quise decir, a los Novios Ronnie y Lincoln… ¿A que no son adorables?- Dijo CLyde al reírse.- Bien chicos, solo siganmen el ritmo, ¿Vale?

La canción que Clyde interpretaría seria un clásico de la banda "The Romantics" "What's i Like About You"

El chico volteo y de manera energética comenzó tocando su guitarra.

" _ **Hey!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Uh huh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Uh huh**_

 _What I like about you_ _  
_ _You hold me tight_ _  
_ _Tell me I'm the only one_ _  
_ _Wanna come over tonight?_ _  
_ _Yeah_ _Keep on whispering in my ear_ _  
_ _Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_ _  
_ _'Cause that's true (That's what I like)_ _  
_ _That's what I like about you (That's what I like)_ _What I like about you_ _  
_ _You really know how to dance_ _  
_ _When you go up, down, jump around_ _  
_ _Thinking 'bout true romance_ _  
_ _Yeah_ _Keep on whispering in my ear_ _  
_ _Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_ _  
_ _'Cause that's true_ _ **(That's what I like about you)**_ _  
_ _That's what I like about you_ _ **(That's what I like about you)**_ _  
_ _That's what I like about you_ _ **(That's what I like about you)**_ _  
_ _That's what I like about you_ _ **(That's what I like)**_ _  
_ _ **Wow!..."**_

Clyde tocaba con mucha energía, se le notaba por las gotas de sudor que escurrían por su frente, pero se estaba desempeñando de manera espectacular.

Cuando finalizo la canción, todos incluso su propia banda le aplaudió, nadie pensaba que Clyde podría tener tanta destreza, el chico sonríe, estaba en su elemento, aunque ni el se dio cuenta cuando fue que Haiku lo agarro de sorpresa y le planto un beso en los labios, esa chica era dinamita pura…

Con esa canción daban por finalizado su acto, tras bambalinas todos celebraron que salió como lo esperaban, tantas horas de practica dieron sus frutos, Luna estaba esperando a Lincoln tras el escenario para darle un gran abrazo y felicitarlo por su gran desempeño, Lincoln saca la cámara Polaroid que tenia en su mochila y deciden sacarse una foto grupal colocando el temporizador.

Esa noche en casa de Kazu la música sonaba a mas no poder, todos reían y comían cuantas cosas deliciosas mientras bebían cervezas bien frías para la sed, quizás estaba mal beber, pero se podría decir que es una excepción por una ocasión especial, todos se hallaban reunidos en el comedor mientras que de fondo sonaba la canción "A Gozar con mi Combo" interpretada por "Cachao" Lincoln bailaba con Ronnie, Liam y Rusty bailaban con ellos mismos, no tenían pareja perola canción estaba muy buena como para no bailar.

Zach estaba hablando con Nikki en la sala de estar con botella en mano.

-Te luciste muy bien hoy en los controles ¿Eh Zachy?- Dijo Nikki al acariciarle el cabello.

-¿Yo? Pero si tú hiciste la mayoría del trabajo de conexiones Nikki.- Respondió Zach.

-Si… A decir verdad hoy fue un día de locos…- Dijo Nikki al volver a beber de su botella.

-He, si que lo fue.- Exclamo Zach.- Oye…

El chico mira a los lados para cerciorarse que no hay nadie cerca.

-¿Es cierto que tienes un novio o solo lo dices para espantar a la chusma?- Pregunto Zach.

La chica de cabellos rubios le sonríe y mira también hacia los lados.

-Esta bien, solo lo digo para espantar a los imbéciles… ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

-Simple, hablas mucho de ese supuesto chico, pero haces hasta lo imposible para evitar presentarlo, o es tan exclusivo que lo quieres solo para ti, o de plano no existe.- Respondió el chico al tomar un sorbo de su botella.

Nikki se ríe, no podía ser que de todos los que la conocen, ese chico haya sido el único que lo haya descifrado.

-Felicidades, Zachy, lo interpretaste bien… Pero que quede entre nosotros, ¿Vale?- Dijo la chica rubia.

-De sobras Nikki… Ven, vamos con los demás para seguir disfrutando la fiesta.- Dijo Zach antes de irse a la cocina junto a su amiga rubia.

 **(Continuara...)**

* * *

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado, las canciones usadas en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, creditos a ellos, !Adios :D!**


End file.
